Rena and Raven: Mom and Dad? Elsword
by ChocoPieCheryl
Summary: William strikes again!This time he turns the gang into babies! However being able to escape William's trap. Rena and Raven must now take care of baby Aisha and baby Elsword TOGETHER. Can they do it? Or will the stress of parent hood defeat them? Along the way Raven finds a girl named... Seris... Is this truly Seris? Or a trap? Discover the new Elgang!
1. The children are born?

"ELSWORD! YOU IDIOT! GET OVER HERE!" Aisha hollered at the red headed boy.

"GEEZ! I SAID I'M COMING!" He yelled back, as he took the food he found in a crate. "YOU'VE GOT ONE HUGE MOUTH STUPID! YOU CAN NEVER KEEP IT SHUT EVEN AFTER I TOLD YOU MULTIPLE TIMES…" There was a large dark aurora around the elf.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Rena raged, "WE'VE BEEN SUFFERING ENOUGH IN THIS DUNGEON AS IT IS! WE DON'T NEED YOUR STUPIDITY TO MAKE THIS ANY WORSE! SO I SUGGEST YOU BOTH TAPE YOUR MOUTHS SHUT AND NEVER SAY A WORD TO EACH OTHER AS LONG AS WE'RE STUCK IN HERE! UNDERSTOOD?"

Both nodded trembling, Eve taped both of their mouths for them, knowing that they would start again. Apparently the only way to calm Rena completely down, was by doing ANYTHING she said. They continued through the dungeon.

The Wind Sneaker calmed down, but the Reckless Fist was silent for too long, and his built up anger began to escape.

"WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR OVER SIX HOURS! I NEED MY NUKES!" Raven was as mad as everyone else. Fire surrounded the gang as they yelled.

"WHERE THE HELL IS ONI HOUND?" the Rune Slayer ripped the tape off his mouth and started to complain,

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE! WHERE'S THE EXIT?" The Void Princess ripped the tape right off her mouth as well.

The Code Empress was in complete silence.

"BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN! JUST KEEP WALKING!"

Apparently the length of the dungeon wasn't their only problem now. Several Glittlers and Weaverns came their way.

"OH GREAT! JUST WHEN I THOUGHT THESE TWO WERE THE WORST OF OUR PROBLEMS!"

Aisha walked past Rena and went straight up to the monsters. They looked like they were about to attack, but instead they shivered and trembled before her. A GIGANTIC black aurora surrounded her, and her bat minions snickered. "DO YOU IDIOTS KNOW HOW STUPID IT IS OF YOU TO KEEP COMING AT US WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT, KNOWING THAT IN THE END YOU'RE ALL GONNA LOSE!" One of the bravest Glitters held there spear up to her face; the Princess aggressively pushed it away as though it was just a tree branch in her path, "YOU IDIOT! YOU POINT YOUR SPEARS AT A PRINCESS? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN FIGHTING IN THIS STUPID SORRY EXCUSE FOR A DUNGEON? ALL YOUR COMMRADES ARE DEFEATED! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA WIN?" She snapped the spear in half, the Glitters were shaking now. Sweating with fear, they looked at her with wide eyes and shrunk underneath her shadow. They shrunk more and more as she yelled and scolded louder. Soon all the monsters were on their knees begging for her forgiveness, and they all ran away screaming.

Everyone watched with complete surprise. Wide eyed and trembling in fear just as the Glitters had as she approached her friends. "YOU WANT SOME?" She looked directly into Elsword's face with glowing purple eyes and fangs. "N-n-n-n-n-n-NO thank y-you…." He trembled.

"Good then let's continue." The mage skipped around them in a circle, her black demonic aurora gone. Everyone sighed with relief.

"Okay… I think that's enough anger release now…" the nasod man sighed.

"Oh look! I found an Impilias touch!" The Rune Slayer crushed the stone in his hands, but was surprised when he saw that it wasn't Impilia in the stone, but it was William!

"HAHA! You fell into my trap! Now suffer lowly humans!"

Everyone stared at William blankly. Then burst into a loud chorus of laughter.

"You're kidding right?" Raven wiped a tear from his eyes. "This is the trap? You can make us dungeon for years, nothing will happen to us."

"Oh you'll regret saying that!" The Phoru snickered.

He threw a small gas bomb that quickly began to unleash a fury of gases. Quickly Raven Shadow Stepped out, but Rena, Elsword, Aisha and Eve were still trapped!

Arealinna, the fairy who had been hiding in one of Rena's sleeves, appeared in front of the Wind Sneaker and quickly pushed her out.

"Arealinna!"

The fairy coughed and fell to the ground.

William laughed as the three stuck in the gas kept struggling, but soon the laughing was disrupted by something. It wasn't laughing anymore. It was crying!

The gas finally disappeared, Rena and Raven rushed over. Where once were Elsword, Aisha and Eve was now where three babies hidden under the clothes lay. The two adults looked at them, confused and worried. Their attention went directly to William, he was a baby too!

"Oh nuts! This wasn't supposed to affect me! It was only meant for humans!" He bawled.

"William….." The elf and man hissed.

The baby phoru was lifted from floor by the neck. Raven began to choke the defenseless baby. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" He hissed louder.

"C-c-c- O-ow…. I-I-I m-made them in..To b-babies."

"I can see that… But why?" The man's eyes glowed yellow and the angered elf's eyes were glowing green right behind him. A vicious dark aurora surrounded them.

"B-b-because… You were…" He breathed, "R-r-ruining my p-plans for world… Domination."

"Cure them NOW!"

"I-I-I D-don't have the cure y-yet, b-but I'll make it… I PROMISE!"

The Reckless Fist loosened his grip. "I'll give you… three weeks AND you have to give us the exit for this stupid dungeon, but after those three weeks… If you don't have the cure…Oh after that… William… You're in for the biggest, slowest, most painful death of your entire life."

"You have my word!" the baby was dropped to the floor, and teleported out of the dungeon. An exit appeared.

"RAVEN! What are we going to do for those three weeks? They're all babies!"

"Well… I guess we'll have to take care of them by ourselves."

Rena blushed at the thought. _"Raising children with Raven? Is this a dream?" _

Arealinna woke up and rubbed her eyes. Apparently she was unaffected, probably due to her fairy powers. "mmmf… What happened?"

"Oh Arealinna!" Rena squeezed the little fairy in a tight embrace.

"R-R-Rena you're choking me!"

"Anyway back into the sleeve you go! I don't want anything else to happen to you!"

The little fairy obeyed and hid inside the Wind Sneaker's sleeve.

Ophelia and Oberon returned from collecting some food for them to regain their health and mana. They saw Eve and rushed to her automatically.

"MY QUEEN!" They were talking in some robotic language only Eve could understand. Apparently even though she was a baby she was still able to talk to them.

"Ophelia, Oberon. Take me to my lab!" she commanded and the two did as she asked. They rushed out to the exit, leaving a trail of dust behind.

The elf and the man watched. What a day it had been for them. Rena carried baby Aisha in her arms like how a mother would. Somehow the purple hair was longer, and there were no pointy pig tails. She looked nothing like Void Princess. Raven carried Elsword, who cried whenever he took the Rune Slayer sword away from him. So the baby was left hugging the sword in a tight embrace, like a baby hugging a teddy bear.

They both exited the dungeon

. . . . .

They reached the castle, and went into their castle room.

"Okay… So how are we going to find a place for them to sleep?"

"I guess we have to sleep with them since there are no cribs?" both their faces flushed.

"This was one super exhausting day…" Rena sighed; she set baby Aisha down on the couch, and threw herself onto the other couch with her hands on her face with a slight groan. Quickly she fell asleep.

Raven sighed. "Do I have to carry everyone to their rooms today?" he set baby Elsword next to the sleeping mage.

He picked up the snoozing elf and slowly carried her to her room, and tucked her in. Arealinna rolled out of the sleeve, she was sleeping too. Then he carried snoozing baby Aisha and gently tucked her under Rena's arm. Raven blushed looking at the sight. When Rena's eyes were open, she looked like a beautiful angel, but when they were closed she looked like a sleeping kitten. It was even cuter when Arealinna snuggled with the baby and the woman. It was a heartwarming sight.

The Reckless Fist took the red haired baby, who had the same Rune Slayer Hair as Elsword did. To his room and put his nasod arm around the baby being as careful as possible, to make sure he wouldn't roll around or fall off the bed.

They all slept peacefully through the night.


	2. Raven your soft side is showing

Raven woke up to a bright yellow light that came through his window. He yawned and patted the blanket. There was nothing there! He completely awoke and checked under the blankets, on the floor, and under the bed.

Then he went to Rena's room. No one was there. _"Rena must've taken him." _

So he went to the bathroom to freshen up and got ready for the day. He went to the kitchen and saw the elf with the two babies in baby chairs at the table, giggling at their pretend mom. Eve was standing next to the table, she was back to normal.

"Good morning Rena and welcome back Eve."

The Queen looked blankly and thanked him.

"How exactly did you change back?"

"Well, although I may have human cells and DNA, I am still a Nasod. So the gas that William made only changed my human body structure. And with my Nasod knowledge I was able to reconstruct my adult cells. Thus I am once again grown up."

"That's great." The man looked at her, not understanding much that she had just said due to his tired state. He went to the kitchen and got some lizard meat for breakfast.

"Raven don't you want to cook that?" The elf asked,

"Nah…Keeping it raw gives it more flavor."

Rena knew that Raven could handle it. Having the life that he had, the meat was nothing. "Hey Eve, Do you mind soloing all the missions that Vanessa has for us? If you can. I mean Elsword and Aisha are a lot of work… A LOT more than a dungeon." She sighed.

The Queen looked at the two and the babies and replied with a gentle nod. "Of course." She walked out of the castle, Oberon and Ophelia behind her and went to work.

"So a lot more work that a dungeon?" the man rested his head on his arms looking at the elf who was still trying to get wailing Aisha to eat the food.

"You have no idea. Elsword seems fine as long as he has his sword, but Aisha is a lot of work for me sadly."

The red haired baby was wailing for his sword on the other chair. So the annoyed elf grabbed it, gave it to the baby and patted his back gently. The baby snuggled with his soul and immediately stopped crying. Rena went back to trying to feed Aisha who threw the bowl of apple sauce onto the floor and giggled.

"AISHA!" the pretend mother yelled.

Raven sighed and went to the purple haired baby, he stared at her with intimidating eyes that made the girl stop laughing and calm down. He patted her head and she smiled giggling again.

"Okay… You take care of Aisha, I take care of Elsword." The elf was relieved at last.

"Awww, she doesn't seem that bad." He took her out of the chair and threw her around playfully, careful not to hurt her. The baby laughed and giggled. "Weeeeee!"

Rena was amazed at the Reckless Fist, who had usually been angry in the morning, or very quiet, but now Raven was acting just like a normal father. His soft side was showing a lot now.

"Where's Aisha's staff?"

"In the closet. It's too big for her."

The Reckless Fist ruffled Aisha's hair, and the girl giggled. "Daddy!" Raven blushed. Rena laughed.

. . . . .

The day had gone by quickly. It was early evening, but the sun was beginning to set. Raven watched Aisha play all day. It was trouble to keep an eye on her. She kept appearing everywhere. It was probably her teleporting power that was doing it. The man had already climbed the top of the castle roof, the fridge, the top of the cabinet, the chimney and so many more places, just to get Aisha. "You… Owe me big time Aisha." He sighed.

Out of nowhere, the girl teleported once again! But this time as Raven looked he saw her nowhere near or in the castle. "RENA!"

"Yes?" The Wind Sneaker came out holding baby Elsword.

"Uhhhh… I think I lost Aisha."

"WHAT?"

"She teleported."

"Well you better go find her! I can't bring Elsword along when he's like this."

. . . . .

So the pretend father left to look for his pretend daughter. "AISHA!" he kept calling.

Soon he passed Residential Area Three. He saw a faint hint of purple and ran for it. The girl was on top of the buildings! And teleporting quickly too! He kept running too it, but it was going super fast and soon trouble came. A parade of Glitters came marching their way to him. _"Not these guys! Not now!" _

The first glitter held his hand up high to motion Raven to stop, he did. Not because the monster commanded him to, but he was out of breath. _"I don't have time to fight them all!" _

"Let me through!"

The glitter held its spear at his face.

"Let me through! I have a child waiting fo- well not waiting… But let me through!"

The glitter shook his head no.

"Please!" The Reckless Fist broke into nearly tears, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to raise children? And if you guys don't let me through! All that hard work will be gone! And I won't ever know what it's like to create life! I won't ever see the bright side of the future!"

The glitters looked at each other with merciful eyes. _"I got them!" _

"Just let me through! And I promise I'll leave you be! Tomorrow I'll take you all on! But today… Today is the day I share with family!"

The brilliant speech left all the soldiers in tears, their eyes shining with watercolor from their tears. One nodded understandingly and held up a picture of him and his family sniffling, all the others admired the picture and cried. They all bawled. Raven stood in confusion.

Finally the leader nodded to him, and they let him go through. The man automatically took the chance and ran right through.

He kept running, not looking back and soon he reached the purple haired child. She was sitting on the edge of the building dangling and swinging her feet.

"AISHA! GET DOWN HERE!"

The girl just snickered and looked down as if she has no idea what was going on. The man shielded his eyes and looked up, it was REALLY high up. _"Ohhhh….. No…." _

Just then a glitter tapped him on the shoulder, the man turned back and saw the group of glitters crying with their leader, one holding the picture of his family, all with shiny wet eyes. One soldier got on the other's shoulders, then the next, then the next, then the next, until finally there was a huge glitter ladder in front of Raven. He looked up, amazed at how much a heart the glitters actually had. It was HIGH! The leader motioned him to climb up the wobbly human ladder. The Reckless Fist blinked a few times, but it was the only way to get Aisha. The baby was distracted by the ladder! It was finally his chance to catch her!

He took the chance, and climbed the wobbling first few glitters. _"Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall!" _he continued up, trying not to hurt the glitters as he climbed.

Soon he was at the top! He reached for Aisha and grabbed her while she was distracted, "Got you!"

The glitters cheered, "Okay…. Now do we get down?" Raven asked, the glitters all froze. And sighed.


	3. Stress, Stranger and Seris?

[Type text]

**Me: Man, it's been awhile since I worked on my fanfics. And it's summer now! WOOOOOOOOT. *Kirby dance* **

**Raven: ….**

**Aisha: I'm supposed to be a baby I can't talk D': I'm not the star like in the last fanfic TwT **

**Rena: Hehehe…. I'm still mad at you for that Aisha. :( **

**Aisha: Whys? o.o**

**Rena: I have my reasons~ .**

**Elsword: Oi Cheryl are you even listening?**

**Me: *To busy listening to music and working on fanfic.***

**Elsword: I wanted to be perverted in this….**

**Eve: *Slaps Elsword***

**Me: Did I just hear the word pervert?**

**Aisha: Sure~ That gets your attention…**

**Me: What? People do like perverted fanfics. XD I know cause I read one and the author asked if people wanted it perverted or not. Everyone voted perverted… **

**Elsword: Great idea! Please R&R readers!**

**Me: Wait! What?**

**Raven: Keep typing Cheryl! This fanfic is amazing…. *Reading the written ideas***

**Rena: Hey! Let me read that too! I don't wanna be stuck being an annoyed, stressed out parent! **

**Everyone but me and Eve: *Dog fighting over the written part* **

**Me: *Looks at Eve* Hey what's up? :T**

**Eve: …..**

**Me: Enjoy…..**

Raven sighed as he was reading the instructions to build cribs for the two babies. _"How many more weeks left? It feels like it's been eight years!" _ As a matter of fact it had only been three days since the William incident. Eve was stuck doing all the missions they received, while Raven and Rena were stuck babysitting little Aisha and Elsword.

. . . . .

The door slammed open as Rena was preparing dinner in the kitchen… vegetables… "Must recharge… Critical… Eve sleep mode." The Queen fell onto the floor. Oberon and Ophelia both picked her up and ran to her room (lab) while calling for her drones.

"I guess everyone is getting stressed out." The elf sighed rubbing her temples. Elsword was laughing on the baby chair at the couch while watching Dora. "Okay next I gotta…" His sword hit the vase making it crash to the floor. "CLEAN THE F***ING MESS." Rena ragged, but calmed herself in time. "Please don't tell me he'll be like this in his teens… Wait never mind." She was forgetting that the two babies were actually teens.

Eve woke up, and huddled herself in the corner of the room shaking. "Only… 18 days left… 432 hours…. 25920 minutes! Estimated 893548234 more monsters to defeat." She got up and slammed the door in Ophelia and Oberon's face as she exited the castle. "My apologies Ophelia, Oberon." She opened the door and slammed it again when they were out.

"Poor Eve…" Aisha knocked down a lamp with her magic. "Never mind… Poor me…" Rena whined. Suddenly there was an explosion and a man's scream. Rena rushed into the room Raven was working in. "RAVEN?" He blew up the cribs!

"Ughhh… My head."

"Raven now I need to go get another one!"

"Can't we just sleep with them like last time?"

"NO! Do you know how loud Aisha snores? I swear there was an elephant in my room!"

"Fine… I'll go buy another one…" He sighed walking toward the door, tripping, but caught himself.

. . . . .

He walked down the streets with his arms behind his head. He went to the store and bought two new sets of cribs. _"I'm never being a parent again…" _ They weren't heavy, but very annoying. He saw Eve, it looked like she was malfunctioning, but once she saw him she walked calmly and smiled carrying about….. seventy scrolls with her.

While he was walking though, he heard something very strange. Someone was calling his name! _"Raven…Raven… Raven… I miss you…" _ A strange teenager walked past him. She looked almost like him! But he got a slight glimpse of elf ears. The stranger wore a black cloak and carried a large black and red scythe. _"I miss you…" _

. . . . .

_"What was that?" _he wondered as he continued walking. He reached the castle. "I'm home." He opened the door just to see Elsword holding onto Rena's leg and Aisha on her head. "Aisha get off before or ill burn your staff!" she pulled the little mage off to see that Aisha was crying. The elf grabbed Elsword's sword and threw it across the room. Surprisingly he crawled after it.

Raven put down the kits and sighed. "So I'm guessing the kids are going to sleep in the living room?" He put Aisha on his lap.

"They can sleep in the bathtub for all I care… As long as they're quiet." Rena plopped down on the couch.

"That could work…"

. . . . .

Eve was ready to return to the castle. She just completed her fiftieth mission. _"I'll add the rest onto tomorrows missions…" _she thought. As she was about to head out of the dungeon something called her.

"_Hello Eve…" _

She turned on her heels to see a cloaked shadow at the end of the road. It was armed! Eve's drones turned into spikes as she was ready to attack. "Who are you!"

The figure said nothing.

"Show yourself immediately!"

The shadow appeared in front of Eve very quickly. It was a teenager! She looked just like Raven! But her figure and face were more elf like. She had pointy ears, but nothing like Rena's.

"There would be no need for any weapons." The girl held up her hand.

"Who are you?" Eve repeated.

"My name's Seris."

"_Seris… Didn't Raven say he had a fiancé named Seris?" _

"Do you have a relationship with a man named Raven?"

"You could say that." Seris nodded. "But please… I need your help…"

"Haven't we just met?" Eve said emotionlessly.

"Yes, but I still need your help… Trust me, it'll help you a lot more than it'll help me."

"Very well, what is it that you need?" She was still armed.

"I need you to make sure that William doesn't die…"

"I…I… Don't understand? How do you know he is going to die?"

"Just keep an eye on him. There will be no more need for you to do you missions." And the figure disappeared.

Eve was confused, _"Perhaps that was just an illusion?" _

. . . . .

"Raven, Wake up!" Rena loudly whispered.

"Mmff… What is it Rena?" He yawned. "Aisha's GONE!"

He woke up. "AGAIN? THIS LATE?" He got off the couch and ran outside.

Rena was left alone. "I was going to volunteer to do the searching, but okay…" She fell back asleep, but heard Elsword bawling again. "Ugh…NO…JUST….NOOOO!" She yelled.

. . . . .

Raven found Aisha on top of a building that didn't take long to climb, but went very high up. "Why do I always find you at very high places?" He sighed.

"Tee hee… Troll face."

"What?"

Aisha just kept giggling.

The man climbed down the side of the building and reached the road. He began walking down the street, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"_Raven… Raven… I miss you…" _He turned around to see the cloaked girl again. She held up her scythe.

"Uh oh…" Aisha teleported out of his hands.

"Raven…." The girl creepily chimed.

"You want to fight?"

She nodded.

"Fine."

He got out his sword and put it in his normal hand.

The girl was quick! She was right in front of his. He slashed at her, but all of them missed!

However, the girl wasn't trying to hurt him at all. She only attacked him with the other end of the scythe. She didn't use the blade at all. She even cut herself a few times trying not to hurt him.

"Who are you?" He asked while slashing at her.

"I'm Seris." She said while dodging his sword. She jumped onto the blade!

Raven froze, "Seris?"

The girl jumped onto his back making him fall the ground. It hurt Raven a lot, but it didn't break his back or anything. "Don't get weaker." She jumped off his back and vanished.

The man got up and clutched to his shoulder. _"Seris isn't a teenager… Or did something happen? I don't know what's going on… How can this be? Is that my Seris?" _

He limped home wondering who the strange girl was. _"Should I tell Rena?" _he was still clutching his shoulder. _"Man she's an even better fighter than before." _He remembered all the times the both of them fought. He would always win, but today was different. _"What did she mean 'Don't get weaker?' She surprised me that's all! The next time I see her, I'm gonna be sure to win!" _

As he reached the castle he found Aisha near the door. "Bad girl." He flicked her on the forehead and she just giggled. "I'm serious." He glared, but the baby just kept giggling.

He opened the door and found Rena and Elsword having… a nagging fight? "Don't you dare mock me little boy!"

Elsword made the same lip movements, but with little noises instead. "Meah ga moo geh meh looo boo!"

Aisha laughed her butt off, and Raven was speechlessly staring at the nagging fight.

"Do you WANT to die!"

"Doooo ooo waaaa ooooo Diii?"

"Shut…" Rena stopped herself.

"Shuuush…"

"UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Rena did a face palm and looked at the door. "Oh hi Raven! I made the cribs, so we won't have to worry about where they sleep now."

"Good." He sighed.

"Are you okay? You look hurt?"

"Oh it's nothing. I just hurt my back that's all."

"Jeez Raven… How old are you?" Rena teased.

"Eeeez Raaaavvnn oooow ooll rrrr ooo?" Elsword mimicked.

*Doink* In a split second the baby was gagged.

"Want me to give you a massage?" The elf asked.

"Ummm okay." The man blushed.

He layed down on the couch and Rena sat next to him while giving him a massage, it felt really nice to him. _"I remember when Seris used give me massages after training… It felt just as nice." _He shook his head. _"Snap out of it Raven, that isn't Seris." _Rena looked confused at why he was shaking his head, but continued.

. . . . .

Eve slammed the door open. "Oh my apologies, I didn't mean to intrude." She walked to her room.

"_I still do not understand what that girl meant. Should I really trust her? But she didn't really say anything that could possibly hurt me. 'Make sure William doesn't die?' Perhaps it's a trap? But if it were… The why would she only tell me this?" _ Eve fell asleep not knowing anything that was going on.

**Me: MUHAHAHAHA I'm purposefully leaving it at that for now because I am evil! :D Now the readers must suffer!**

**Elsword: NOOOO! How are they ever going to defeat the suspense?**

**Me: BUHAHAHAHA they only way is if they R&R! So click the smexy blue button ;D**

**Aisha: The suspense is killing me! Am I gonna be the star or not? BTW what was the Tee hee Troll face part for? **

**Me: ….. Some questions are better left unanswered Aisha… **

**Rena: ….. *stares at Raven***

**Raven: Seris…. Is alive?**

**Me: o.o; I haven't written that part yet. **

**Seris: Whateves! Just hit the smexy blue button people! ;D **

**Everyone: ! **


	4. Where's the Love?

**Me: I'm gonna make up all the time that I missed working on my fanfic by working on it more often :D **

**Everyone: *Claps* **

**Raven: *eating Chocolate bars***

**Seris: Hey those are mine! *Grabs***

**Raven: *Dodges***

**Me: *Grabs them and flies on my magical dragon while eating them* **

**Everyone: o.o Da fudge…**

"_Make sure William doesn't die." _Was all that went through Eve's head.

"_Who was that girl? What did she mean?" _

Eve hacked into William's computer last night, and discovered the location of his no longer secret laboratory. She raced through the forest while the rain poured. As soon as the location was reached she stopped and her drones turned into spikes, she began to drill into the ground as mud splattered on her face. "Keep going! Moby, Reby!" She clenched her teeth. The rain didn't affect how hard the ground was, but she continued anyway while the mud drenched her clothes. Soon there revealed a small steal door. _"I wonder how William keeps this so well hidden?" _Oberon and Opelia destroyed the door and they all jumped into the sewer.

Eve raced through the sewer while attacking anything that tried to stop her. She quickly got through many levels, but didn't expect the boss to be so… tough. Low on mana and health she fought to her last breath.

_"Gah! I do not think I will make it!" _

. . . . .

"Have you seen Eve?" Rena asked Raven.

"No… But I'm pretty sure she's out doing the missions or something." Raven lazily said while dangling Aisha by her legs.

"Weeeeee!" She cheered.

"Ah… But doesn't Eve usually come in the morning?"

"Maybe she left before we awoke?"

"Maybe… But I really want to be sure. I'll be right back." Rena exited the castle and headed off to see Vanessa who was in charge of collecting their missions.

"Hello Vanessa."

"Ah, Rena. How may I help you?"

"Did Eve receive the missions?"

"Oh don't worry. She took the day off today and a nice young girl accepted the missions instead."

"Really? What was her name?"

"I'm not sure… I forgot to ask, but she's really fast on her missions so I can always send her over to your castle room."

"Do you happen to know where Eve went to?"

"Well I believe she went somewhere out to the forest."

"Oh okay thank you." Rena started to walk back to her castle room.

"Good luck with you two children!" Vanessa called out. "Tell Raven I said that too!"

Rena paused, "I-I… Will!"

_"Oh my god… Please tell me she knows that it's Aisha and Elsword in baby form…" _

. . . . .

She walked through the castle halls and reached Vanessa's room. Quietly opening the door.

"Hello Vanessa. I've completed my tasks. Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

"Oh no that's it for today…. You really do work fast don't you?"

The cloaked shadow nodded.

"But please do tell me why you always hide in the shadows."

"Oh I get that ability from my father, but also I must not be seen by some people. That's all."

"I won't hurt you, you can show me your face." Vanessa smiled.

"Um okay." Seris showed her face and took off her hood and whipped her hair she had long black hair, with bangs that covered her eyebrows. The bangs had a dyed little white path.

"You look just like this man I know." Vanessa pointed out.

"You have no idea." She giggled.

"Oh by the way. Rena asked me to invite you to come to their house."

Her eyes widened. "Um… I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Really? You sure? They're very nice people."

"I'm sure." She smiled, "Bye now."

. . . . .

_"Man I'm stuck on shopping duty AGAIN today…" _Raven walked through the streets. _"How much does Elsword need to eat seriously?" _He recalled this morning's event when Elsword knocked over all the food in the fridge and ate about ninety percent of what was in it. Including raw meat… And milk of the floor…

_"I wonder what Rena does while I'm gone… If I find her watching TV or relaxing without me… I'm gonna kill her…" _He thought about all the possible ways she could be relaxing without him. _"Nahh.. I couldn't kill Rena if my life depended on it." _He went over to the market and bought some more food. _"We're running low on ED... Wow… Having children is expensive." _He sighed and continued shopping.

He finally finished after a few minutes and walked back to the castle with the bags over his shoulder held by his claw. He walked in a cool way with his normal hand in his pocket; some girls giggled and blushed near him. _"Tch… Teenagers…" _he laughed to himself.

He saw Seris walk past him, but he didn't realize because he could see was without her cloak hood , he finally noticed and took her by the arm with his free hand and dragged her with him. "Wha-"

"Hey!" She yelled and kicked, "Stop dragging me!"

"Nope you're not getting away this time. And you're going to give me some answers. Se-Ri-s"

She tried struggling out of his grip, but decided to keep quiet. People stared at then and some girls turned red. "No I am not his girlfriend." Was all that she would say the rest of the way.

The walk seemed very long so she finally whined, "Can you buy me some chocolate?" she pointed to the chocolate stand.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"NO."

"But I'll buy it! I have money! And my stomach is growling!"

He paused just in time to hear it growl.

"Fine, but don't even think of running away." He let go and she ran toward the chocolate stand and got… about… thirty chocolate bars? _"How come she looks a lot like me? Seris wasn't that like me before… But at the same time this girl reminds me of Rena."_

Raven looked at Seris confused.

"What? I've been helping you guys out with your mission all d-" She cover her mouth with her hand.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"What did you do to Eve?" He glared with fiery eyes.

"N-n-nothing!"

He dragged her by her hand again so the rest of her body was on the floor and this time he made sure she got hurt on the way, purposefully walking over sharp rocks and needles.

"Hey… You're cutting me." Raven stopped and she held out the palm of her hand which was scraped, bruised and cut, but there was absolutely no sign of pain on her face. She chomped at a chocolate bar as he continued to walk, this time avoiding any sharp rocks or needles.

After what seemed like a five hour long walk, they finally reached the castle.

"Hi R-" Rena paused once she saw the girl Raven was dragging and pointed, "Who's that?"

"Right now she's an enemy if she doesn't give us any answers."

"So I don't get any snacks?"

Raven locked the door and let go of Seris's arm, but kept his guard up, she just stayed seated on the floor while eating her chocolate bars. The man noticed this so he crouched down and took them away from her. "Unh unh, you're not getting the rest of these until we GET answers."

"HEY!" She tried reaching for the chocolate, but Raven was still taller even when crouching down.

"So are you going to talk? Or do I have to make you?" Rena watched, confused, but she thought Raven knew what he was doing.

"What exactly is this about?" The anxious elf asked.

"Well Seris here has been following us, and she's been doing our missions instead of Eve all day today."

"Ohhh! So you're the girl that Vanessa was telling me about." Rena sat down next to her. "My name is Rena! What's yours?" She smiled.

"S-Seris…"

That name caught her attention. "Ohhh… Are you Raven's finace?"

"N-no…" She blushed.

"Well that answers one question." He sat down with them.

"So wh-" Elsword and Aisha came running into the conversation trying to distract everybody. Annoyed, Raven pulled out a pair of kitty ears and put them on Aisha's head while putting on a pair of micky ears on Elsword's. "There! Now go chase the mouse!"

Aisha smirked and ran after Elsword, teleporting and blocking his escape routes. "MUHAHAHAHA!"

"SO who are you Seris?" Rena asked.

"I don't think I can tell you…"

"Why not?" Raven raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because it might damage a lot of… things…"

"Fine… Then where's Eve?" He skipped onto the next question.

"I told her… To make sure William doesn't die."

Both adults looked at her shocked and stared. "Why and how do you know that?"

"Umm I can't tell you how I know, but I know that if William dies, then Aisha and Elsword stay babies and have to grow up again." She sighed.

"How EXACTLY does that affect you?" They both asked curiously.

"I can't answer that either…"

"DO I HAVE TO MAKE YOU ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTIONS?" he yelled.

Seris looked frightened, but kept her cool.

"Now, now Raven… Seris didn't do anything bad."

"But what if she lured Eve into a trap?" he growled. "She looks like a dark elf to me."

"Impossible… Dark elves only use bows and arrows." Seris stated.

"Still…"

She sighed. "Don't worry, your friend is fine. I even checked up on her. She successfully reached William and has agreed to protect him until he is able to make the cure."

"I'm so confused…" Rena rubbed her temples.

"There is only one answer you need, but I'm afraid I can't tell you."

Raven slapped her with his claw across the cheek. His temper had reached its limits. Rena gasped. "RAVEN!"

"Gah.. Temper has reached its limit… Just tell us everything already!" He yelled so loudly that Elsword hid under the bed with Aisha.

All Seris did was keep her cool as blood trickled down her cheek. Raven suddenly looked startled. She was smirking!

"That could've broken my jaw…" she growled.

"Should I break it this time?" he growled.

There was an intense predator and prey fighting aurora around them as they growled at each other. Rena shrunk under their immense deadliness.

"Is that a challenge?" She smirked devilishly.

"Heh… Not much of a challenge if I don't have to fight at all." He cracked his neck.

Her scythe flashed into her hand as Raven took out his sword. They jumped out of the window attacking each other. Seris was epic with a scythe! But so was Raven with a sword. He shallow cut her arm a few times, but she shredded his shirt and left some blood trickling. Rena thought quickly. She took her bow and arrow. _"Maybe I can help Raven by pinning her down." _She shot one of her arrows after aiming, but Seris quickly noticed and twirled her scythe at the speed of light and the arrow was bounced off! The man looked at her very impressed.

"Hmm. You must've received special training from SOMEONE." He declared.

Seris was quiet.

"If I defeat you. You have to tell me all the answers to my questions." Raven stated.

Seris was silent for a moment, but declared, "I will win, and when I do. You have to let me go."

"Fine." And in a flash Raven was in front of her about to punch her with his claw, but she evaded and he ended up punching through a wall.

"Raven!" The elf shouted from the window. "Don't damage the city we don't have enough money!" she acted like this was normal, because IT WAS. _"I'm so used to this by now. I shouldn't even care." _She sighed and went back inside. _(OMG THAT RYMED) _

Raven and Seris were still slashing at each other. They were both injured, but not terribly. Just a few cuts and bruises. It seemed that the girl was winning!

She snickered, "What happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"Another question I'll answer if you win." She declared.

This got Raven even more tempted to win. "GROUND IMPACT!" The ground shook and Seris fell down, but counter attacked with a move he had never heard before.

"Hell Fire chain!" Raven jumped into the air before anything happened. Through the cracked ground came several fire chains that snaked out whipping randomly at the air. They finished off by leaving the area on fire, but the fire disappeared after a minute. The two continue to fight. This was the longest battle he had ever been in!

"X CRASH!" He quickly clawed at her, but she dodged the rest of the attack.

"X SCYTHE!" she countered. A giant X was made and it clung onto Raven's chest.

"Guh!" He tried to attack, but as soon as he moved a loud slash was made in his chest, but luckily it was shallow. He knew that neither one was trying to kill the other, but he still had to win either way.

He panted for air and she did too. "Arch…Enemy!" He rushed at her and the javelins attacked, but again Seris twirled her scythe so quickly that they bounced off. _"No ranged attacks can affect her." _

"I don't want to hurt you anymore! FROZEN ESSENCE!" Her scythe blade turned into ice, and every time she crashed the blade to the ground, it left a blade of ice. Raven was about to dodge, but to no avail and found himself trapped in a cage of solid ice! He tried to break it, but it was unbreakable!

"There's no use trying… It's unbreakable ice. It lasts for about a day."

He was about to jump out, but the ice started to get taller! Sadly Raven was no good at jumping.

"So I guess I win!"

The man growled at her.

She sighed. "What happened to you?" And hid into the shadows.

**Raven: …..WHAT? I LOST? *Glares at Cheryl." **

**Me: o.o;;;;; **

**Elsword: *holding Aisha upside down by her feet* Hey this is fun! **

**Rena: … **

**Aisha: *Kicks Elsword in the nose* **

**Elsword: OW  
><strong> 

**Aisha: Tee hee troll face :3**

**Seris: *laughs at Raven* :D **

**Raven: Cheryl…. *nasod arm catches on fire* *Chases Cheryl***

**Me: *RUNS FOR MY LIFE* **

**Eve: ….Please R&R **

**Rena: What she said… **


	5. Rematch

**Me: *Typing fanfic and sleeping* Sooo bored…**

**Elsword: o.o that's some serious talent…**

**Rena: *looks at screen.* hey she's typing her diary too.**

**Everyone: *Reads some of it* *automatic depression***

**Aisha: poor Cheryl is so bored and has nothing to do this summer D: **

**Eve: Well here's the next chapter.**

Raven walked down the street with his head down. He was angry about last night's battle. While he was stuck in the ice cage, he had plenty of time to remember his defeat over and over again.

_What was I doing again? Getting something for Aisha? it's been only five days and it already feels like it's been a year! I wish William would hurry up with the cure already. I think I'm losing my hair! _

He got the supplies that Rena asked him to get. It was… A sleeping potion? He headed back for the castle when he was finished, taking his time while walking.

Eventually he got to the castle to see Rena holding down struggling baby Aisha. She punched her fists and kicked her legs randomly in the air, "Stop… Struggling!" Rena was holding a bottle. "If you don't get enough sleep you're gonna get health problems Aisha!"

"No sleep!" She kept wailing and wailing.

"Raven do you think you could help me? Aisha hasn't gotten any sleep in… three days!"

"Oh so that's what the sleeping potion was for?"

"Yup."

Elsword was napping away, snuggling with his sword.

"Oh yeah and Seris is in my room."

"WHAT!" Raven ran into Rena's room and slammed the door open. There was Seris, resting on the bed with a bandaged arm.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" The man was furious, the girl that defeated him was sleeping in his home, but this did save him the trouble of finding her again.

She mumbled then sat up. "I'm here. Because I'm wounded. And have nowhere else to go." She said falling back in a sleepy tone.

"When did you get here?"

"An hour ago. You were out. I came here. Can I go back to sleep now?"

He grabbed her arm and took her out of the room.

"Hey Raven! Don't be rude! She's wounded!" The elf called out as he raced through the hall.

"If you let me rest up and heal I'll have a rematch with you." Seris told as the front door opened.

Raven paused, "Will you answer my questions if I win this time?"

"Yes. Can I go back to sleep?" she sighed.

"Fine, but as soon as you get up you better be ready for a rematch."

"Sure sure. Whatever. Just let go."

He let go and she wobbled back into Rena's room and slammed the door shut.

"Tee Hee, door abuse!" Aisha chimed.

Rena nodded, but started smirking. "Hey Aisha…" she slithered. "If you don't sleep by yourself… Should I make you sleep with Elsword?"

Elsword was wide awake and giggling now.

"EWWWWWWWW!" Was all that the baby said and played dead.

"Awww…" the red haired baby giggled.

Everything was quiet now, "Ah that's better." Rena plopped down on the couch and relaxed, she saw Raven looking serious and intense with his eyes closed.

"Are you okay Raven?"

There was no response.

"Raven?"

Again nothing.

Rena got up and gave him a hug, startling him.

"Um… Rena?"

"That got your attention." She let go and smiled.

"Okay, so what were you going to say?" he blushed.

"I was just going to ask if you were okay or not."

"Yeah I am… It's just that I can't lose this time."

"Don't worry." The elf poked his chest, "I know you're going to win this time!"

_Rena's happy mood always makes me feel better. _The man thought. He looked at her beautiful green eyes while she looked at his golden ones.

"Okay you two love birds I'm all rested up and ready for a rematch." Seris entered and killed the mood.

The two adults gave her a cold glare and growl, she looked at them confused, "What?"

"Fine, but this time I get to pick the place where we battle."

"Okay, okay let's just get this over with."

"Eager to lose?" the man grinned.

"Pfft, yeah right. Who was the one that won last time?" she teased.

"You were just lucky. Now follow me."

"I'll stay here, don't want Aisha and Elsword to get lost or anything." Rena declared.

"Okay." Seris followed Raven out the door.

They walked past a few shops, Seris constantly wondered off toward the candy stands, so Raven had no choice but to hold her hand all the way there.

"Hey you took all the chocolate I bought with MY money last time!"

"Too bad, you'll just have to get more later."

They finally reached Camellia, she was yelling at a young boy with a tough look.

Raven tapped on her shoulder.

"WHAT!" she stopped, "Oh Raven…" Seris could tell she was using a flirty voice now. "What's up?"

"I need a PVP room NOW."

"Umm… Sure…" She was tomato red and looked through her clip board. "Well there's none available right now, but I can open one up just for you." There was that flirty voice again.

"That'd be great." He said coolly.

_Pfft there's that sparkle they always talk about._ Seris thought.

"Oh who's that with you?" Camellia asked.

"Just a person."

"This person has a name you know." Seris sighed.

"Okay then, right this way." The women led them through a door, "This'll be your PVP room."

"Great thanks."

"Let's just get this over with…" the annoyed girl sighed and grabbed Raven's arm.

"Good luck Raven." Camellia waved and closed the door.

Seris summoned her scythe into her hand. And Raven pulled out his sword. "This time I won't hold back." He hissed.

"Then neither will I." she used the same hiss.

They found themselves clashing weapons again, Seris seemed to be winning at first, but Raven wouldn't give up so easily. He almost got her a few times, but they were both too swift to catch. Seris however was a little more nimble on her feet and had more advantages, but Raven's immense strength made the scores even. 

"FROZEN ESSENCE!" She tried to cage him, but that move wouldn't work twice on Raven. He easily dodged it.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea flashed into his head, and he found himself jumping onto the giant icicles getting as high as he could. Then he jumped and crashed down onto the ground, "GROUND IMPACT."

The whole field began to rumble by the tremendous impact, and Seris fell down trying to regain her balance, but Raven wouldn't let her, "X CRASH!" That got her! But instead of using X Crash to attack her he had her by the neck instead! They crashed down, Seris was trapped by Raven's body, and he pinned her down by the arms before she could do anything.

"I win." He chuckled at his quick win.

"This time." She hissed. "I always lose on an empty stomach."

"So will I get some answers or not?"  
>"Not in this position." She sighed and swung her left leg up to kick him in the crotch area.<p>

The Reckless Fist was shaking and rolling around on the ground in pain, while Seris was laughing and rolling around.

"You're lucky you have information I need… If you didn't you would be F***ing murdered by now."

She was still laughing and pounding the ground, just to find herself trapped in a cage of javelins.

"Those almost didn't miss." He growled.

Seris broke the javelins easily still trying to stop herself from laughing anymore. She was dragged out of the room. Several people stared as they exited.

"Can I get some chocolate now?"

"Hell no…"

He dragged her all the way to the castle. They went inside to see Rena sitting on the floor playing tug of war with Elsword and his sword.

"Elsword these things are dangerous! You almost choked on it!"

All the baby did was wail. So the elf finally gave up and let go and the baby went back to snuggling his soul.

Rena sighed and looked up at the two, "So who won this time?"

Seris pointed with her head down, "Mr. Sexually Harass."

"I DID NOT HARASS YOU!" he yelled annoyed.

"Mhmmm… Sure you didn't…" she looked the other way giggling.

"Anyway just get comfy you have a lot of question to answer now!"

"Should I really be GETTING COMFY around you?" she joked.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

**Elsword: HEY HEY HEY HEY! I wanted to be the perverted one! **

**Me: o.o you seriously weren't joking? **

**Aisha: Maybe I should keep sleeping in the story… *Backs away from Elsword* **

**Elsword: Don't pretend you didn't love it ;D **

**Me: … **

**Raven: I was shamed in this chapter…. *Glares at Cheryl* **

**Me: O.O **

**Eve: I was not in this chapter…**

**Seris: Wow I'm so awesome in this story I kick butt XD **

**Rena: More like ****kick crotch… *****looks the other way* **

**Me: Please R&R :D **

**Elsword: Oh look a flying unicorn! *points***

**Everyone: *looks that way***

**Raven: *Has Cheryl by the throat with claw* **

**Me: *Dying* **

**Rena: By the way Cheryl, why did you make Raven such a player? *still looking the other way* **

**Me: *Dying* **

**Rena: Cheryl? *looks* **

**Me: *Already dead*x.x**

**Aisha: O: Click the smexy blue button to revive Cheryl! Do it now!**


	6. The Cold Hard Truth

Seris looked at the two grown-ups that stared at her intently. Their eyes were focused and went right into her soul. Her legs shook and her fingers twitched on her lap. A light flashed right into her face. The dark room hid both Raven and Rena's faces, only to reveal sharp and glowing eyes. The darkness hid everyone, but Seris. She was the only thing you could see in the room. It was like being trapped in a world of nothingness. Her eyes were full of fear and confusion.

"Question number one." They hissed, "Where are you from?"

"Wait, wait, wait…WAIT… Can someone explain to me why we're in a police questioning like setting?" She clapped her hands and the lights came on. They were in Raven's bedroom, but there was a long metal table and lamp where they all sat.

"It was Elsword's idea." Rena quietly said.

Elsword was wearing cool sunglasses and had a star badge.

Seris looked at the two GROWN-UPS like they had lost their mind. _They've lost their minds._ "You listen to what baby's tell you to do? "

"True, true!" Raven dragged both girls to the living room, obviously not wanting anymore stalling. The two adults sat on the couch while Seris sat on the floor.

"There… Now that's more… Common." The girl giggled.

"Okay, just tell us already where you're from." Raven's palm was to his face.

"I'm not sure you'll believe me if I tell you though~"

"Just tell us, and if you lie…"

"I have lie detectors." Rena smiled and twitched her ears.

"Okay then, I'm from…" She paused. "The future." She smiled and twitched her elf like ears.

You could hear crickets chirping.

"She's… Telling the truth." Rena's ears twitched again while she had a confused look on her face.

"Ugh fine… I'll tell you the one and only important answer you need to hear from me." She took in a deep breath. "I'm your daughter!"

A long moment of silence broke.

"Who's?"

"Yours! Both of you guys! You're my parents, I'm your daughter."

Rena twitched her ears again. "She's telling the truth…" the adult's both looked at each other and turned bright red.

"Sheesh… Isn't how I look enough for you guys to tell? I've been trying to give off some hints. Oh well that's my mom and dad." She sighed.

It was quiet for a long few minutes.

"Uh oh…" Aisha said.

"Okay… So here's the story. Alex's son… Crow has been trying to destroy many cities and towns. Since you guys, Elsword, Aisha and Eve couldn't really keep up protecting ALL the cities at once, you were asked too… Have children, so you both did… Since you love each other. You both named me after dad's dead fiancé Seris" _God this is awkward to explain… _

Raven was angered by the mentioning of Alex, but continued to listen.

"We the children were however only left with our parents until we were six and able to fight. I've gotten most of my skills from you dad. You both wanted me to use the weapons that you use, but in the end the scythe called out for me. MY scythe, Yes I was a ready killing machine when I was five, but after those six years, we were separated because you were needed elsewhere. I was trained and was home schooled with the rest of the Elgang. I've always had nanny Ryan, but I've never gotten to see you again after those six years. And I've missed you ever since." She began to tear up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to tell you this because I thought it would meddle too much in history, but there were actually two paths that could've happened since William meddled. In one path William was killed by a stranger, and in that path both Aisha and Elsword were left as kids, so you two were allowed to raise them again so they could grow up, but if that happened I would've never been born and many happy endings would've gone bad, but in the other path William was able to give the cure and fix Elsword and Aisha so they could… Have their own kids in the future… And I would've been able to be born. There are still many things that haven't happened… But so far it seems good. Although Alex's son Crow has followed me here…"

"That's… How is the world like in the future?" Rena twitched her ears.

"Terribly drowned in darkness. I've also heard that Alex has been hunting you two. And mom… You were kicked out of your elf tribe. They no longer accepted you because you were married to a human."

The elf gasped and looked down at her hands that she held in fists.

"But despite everything, the new elgang has been slowly beating Crow and the other threats we still haven't discovered."

Raven was confused and a little shocked at what he had just heard.

"That just about answers all your questions… But please… Whatever you do… DO NOT try to stop anything that happens in the future, this is exactly the reason why I didn't want to tell you anything."

She trembled, "If one thing from the past changes, it can lead to a whole new future."

There was a long moment of silence.

"That explains why you asked Eve to body guard William." The elf nodded slowly taking in the facts.

Raven chuckled darkly, "So I will see Alex again… Next time I'll be ready."

"But please be patient dad. If it happens too soon, who knows what'll change?"

"Fine… But when he comes, I'll make sure to give him a slow and painful death…"

"How exactly did you travel back in time?" Rena asked.

"Eve's son Evan. He and Eve are really good at creating advanced technology. He opened the portal in the middle of battle, but just when I jumped into the portal Crow did too. That stupid Incubus…"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "It's a long and awkward story." She shook her head.

"And um… I think that's all you need to know really." She sighed and began to cry.

The two parents hugged their child, "I missed you guys." She whispered through a sob.

Now Raven finally began to see it. This girl WAS his daughter; she was both Rena and him. She had his skin, his dark black hair with white, with a body similar to Rena's, when he looked through her eyes he could see his own eyes, but at the same time Rena's eyes, she even bared some of the scars that he did.

"Don't worry, we promise that we won't let anything happen to you." Rena soothingly whispered into her ear.

Raven felt a bit guilty for treating her so terribly at first, but realized she handled it just like he would have.

. . . . .

"Awww isn't that just sweet… You've told me everything I've needed to hear my beautiful Seris."

**PLEASE READ**

**Me: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm leaving it there because im EVIL! ( I'm making a new fanfic, but I'm not sure If I should or not, so I want your vote. It's about Seris and the NEW elgang. Seris has a terrible curse that could drown her in darkness as a killing machine for the wrong side. Elsword's daughter has to lead the whole gang just like her father while facing a terrible gift and curse. Eve's son has to help the gang by creating technology and facing some of his own problems.) **

**Rena: D: OMG who was that at the end?**

**Me: You'll just have to wait and find out.**

**Seris: Isn't it already a little obvious its-**

**Raven: *Covers Seris mouth with hand***

**Aisha: …..**

**Elsword: …**

**Aisha: I HAVE KIDS WITH THAT LOSER! *points at Elsword* **

**Elsword: I HAVE KIDS WITH THAT OLD HAG! *points at Aisha* **

**Me: BUHAHAHAHAHA deal with it~ You two know you still love each other ;) **

**Aisha: *attacks Cheryl with bat army* **

**Me: O.O**

**Eve: Ahem, may I ask who I have children with and… Can I even create children? **

**Me: Oh you use Chung's DNA to create a child… (SPOILER ALERT FOR NEW FANFIC) But you don't really… You know… This has been like one of the most awkward chapters I've written… PLEASE R&R READERS!**


	7. Crow, Elesis, and Seris

**Me: I quit Elsword…  
>Everyone: D: Why's? <strong>

**Me: Everyone I know left and I have no reason to play anymore… Or live *holds up a knife* **

**Rena: O.O *takes knife away* NUUUU Don't kill yourself! **

**Aisha: The fanfic must go on! This story was getting juicy! And I still want to know if I'm the star!**

**Raven: Aisha! *hisses* you just told her when she's done with this fanfic she can kill herself!**

**Me: That's a great idea T.T **

**Elsword: NOOOOO When am I gonna be perverted?**

**Everyone: ELSWORD!**

**Me: I miss my guild, but I haven't seen them in like two months… What if they replaced me? Left me? What if I lost all my friends? There's probably nothing left for me in the game… So I'm too scared to go back… T.T Plus what if I get too addicted to the game like last time?**

**Eve: What do the readers think?**

**Me: They mostly ask questions about the story. SO idk. **

**Eve: That is because people are excited and want more chapters! **

**Me: Still don't have my goal of 50 reviews. HOW DO SOME PEOPLE GET LIKE 5000? **

**Rena: D: that's not true! You just have to be patient that's all! **

**Raven: It's not like the end of the world Cheryl… **

**Me: It's the end of MY world T.T **

**Aisha: That's it! *drags Cheryl to the computer* you're going to play Elsword again! **

**Me: NUUUU NUUU I too scared! *claws ground* **

A snickering shadow climbed down the building, "Now I've gotten all the information I need, to complete the mission." The shadow reached the ground, his body was now revealed by the light. He had pale skin, short blue hair the was long at the sides of his face, and a black jacket ( Like BMs kinda but with a little more fur like a lions mane that's white ) the jacket had many white belts attached, and underneath he wore a white sleeveless top with big dark blue and black X's on it. He wore white pants with a lot of blue and black belts attached to it, His gloves were very claw like, and his shoes had spikes on the tips. But the thing that was most intimidating about him, was his red eyes, they looked like demon eyes. He was very hot and pretty muscular.

"Oh how I love stalking pretty women~" he chimed with his thick, deep and attractive voice as he walked through the streets.

. . . . .

Seris twitched her ears and both her parents let go of the hug, "I thought I just heard something."

The Aisha started to scream, Elsword was pulling at her hair.

"Please tell me you weren't like this as a baby…" Rena whined.

"I'm a good child." She smiled.

Raven patted her head, "Listen, I'm sorry about how I treated you before. I was really harsh on you."

"Ehh, it's okay. You used to treat me like that all the time. I really missed it." She smiled.

"Let's all go to bed now. I'm kinda tired." Rena yawned. "Seris you can sleep in the living room."

"Umm that's okay, I usually sleep outside."

"What why would you do that?"

"I'm sort of like an alley cat."

"But are you sure you'll be okay?" Raven asked.

"Yeah I've been living on the street since I was separated from you two. I never really did feel comfortable at home."

"Okay… If you're sure about it." Rena said as she walked down the hall way and into her room.

Seris climbed through the window saying goodnight and a, "Now don't get too serious yet you too~" That made Raven get seriously red in the face, and he threw one of Aisha's toys out the window, but Seris dodged it and laughed as she climbed down the building.

. . . . .

Raven entered his room; he was too tired to get into his pajamas so he took of his shoes and jumped into bed. He snuggled under the blankets and thought, _So Alex is still alive. Next time I see him I will kill him for all that he's done. _He remembered the time when Alex, his best friend, his BROTHER, had betrayed him and made him lose everything that day.

Just then his door silently creaked open. It was Rena. She whispered, "Hey Raven do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

"Umm okay why?" he blushed.

"Aisha fell asleep on my bed and her… bat minions… took up all the space."

"Okay then."

She got on the bed and snuggled under the covers with her back facing Raven's back.

They were both madly blushing, but trying to ignore the fact that they were together. _I wish I could've slept on the couch, but Elsword won't even let me sleep there, he keeps pushing me off… Why do I have a feeling those two planned this?_ The elf thought. She wasn't wearing any night clothes either. _Just calm down Rena you've known Raven for so long… You can handle this. _

"Hey Rena?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"How DO you feel about us getting married?"

"Umm…"

_Why would he ask something like that at this moment? _

"Would you be happy if we got married in the future?" he asked her. She rolled onto her other side just to meet Raven golden eyes.

She knew she was blushing, she could just feel it.

"Ummm… I'm not entirely sure yet, but how would you feel about it?"

He was silent for a few moments.

"I would be the happiest person in the world." He said and turned over so his back was facing her again.

Rena didn't know what had just happened. Her heart was racing, but she was really happy from Raven's answer. So she closed her eyes and tried her best to sleep.

. . . . .

Seris walked through the streets, she wasn't going to sleep just yet, and she had to check up on William and Eve first.

She walked out of the town and into the forest. Now she began to run and attacked anything that snuck up on her. Being the alley cat she was, she had very good night vision. She reached the secret entrance, (Which was now hidden again after Eve's previous entrance).

"Going somewhere?" Someone hissed and Seris found herself with a scythe blade to her throat and someone behind her.

"Crow." She sighed.

"Awww you do know it's me. That means you do love me." He smirked.

"No it's just that you're the only one I know with a blue scythe blade genius." She rolled her eyes.

"You're so cute I could just hug you to DEATH."

Seris was really annoyed now. "Why'd you have to be a boy?" she pushed his blade away.

"Even if I weren't I would still be lesbian just for you."

This REALLY annoyed her now. Her eyes were twitching and she called out her scythe which turned huge.

"You're dead Incubus!"

"You're so cute when you're mad." He continued to tease.

She slashed at him, but he swiftly jumped onto several tree branches and kept on taunting her. She was getting more and more annoyed by every passing second. He used his scythe once she was beginning to tire out. This time she dodged him, but he was a lot faster than she was. He cut her a few times, but gave no serious injuries. She twirled her scythe around and disarmed him. She attacked, but missed and again his scythe was at hand. Quickly he disarmed her, and gave her hand a deep cut. She flinched, but summoned back her scythe and continued. When it came to a battle between Seris and Crow, it would take years before there would be a final victor.

"FROZEN ESSE-"

Crow grabbed her arms, pulled them down and licked some of the blood off her hand then chuckled darkly and jumped away.

She was at her breaking point now, " YOU F***ING BASTARD! IF YOU WANT BLOOD I'LL MAKE YOU DROWN IN YOUR OWN!" She raged just like a Reckless fist would.

Crow just chuckled and sat on a tree branch. "Hmmm… Maybe I should rape you while you're asleep? Nah I'm too much of a gentleman for that though…"

"Huh?"

He took his hand and pointed at it. Seris looked down at the cut on her hand, it was blue!

All she did was smirk and look back up at him. "Too bad no poisons work on me."

"Oh?" he grinned with his chin resting on his hands. "Most girls would be happy if I were to feed on them, I still don't understand why you're not the same. Even your own friend was willing to until you stopped her."

"Because I don't fall for perverted playboys like you."

He looked down at her fierce look, he sighed.

"It's too bad I'll have to kill you one day… You're the best prey I've ever hunted." He swung his legs.

"PREY?" She yelled and chopped at the tree which caused it to shake him out. "Mhmmm." He swiftly glided to the ground and kissed her on the nose.

Seris exploded with anger, but Crow just laughed and disappeared. "I will freakin murder that stupid incubus…" She opened Williams's entrance door and closed it quietly, jumping into the sewer. The path was mostly full of robot guards that let her through.

She finally reached the main point of William's lab. There was Eve, standing next to baby William who was working away at his chemistry table.

"Hi Eve, has anything different occurred lately?" Seris asked.

She looked up, "Oh Hello Seris. No nothing strange has occurred yet."

"Okay that's good." She walked away. _I still think it would be a good idea to put more protection, especially now that Crow knows where this place is. But I'm no good at defense magic. _

She exited the dungeon while thinking about the possibilities. She heard someone call her name. _SERIS! _She looked in the direction of the voice. There was her best friend! Elesis! (Elsword and Aisha's daughter) Her braided red hair flew as she ran toward Seris.

"Elesis!"

The red haired girl was standing in front of her and gasping for air. She had Aisha's eyes, but red fiery hair like Elsword's. She had been named after Elsword's sister ( I don't think anyone is entirely sure about that ), but she was a mage like her mother. She wore a light purple shirt with a purple and red jacket on top of it that reached the ends of her shorts, and her red shorts had many pockets and two belts making a purple X. She looked a lot like Aisha.

"Elesis! How did you get here?" Seris asked.

"Evan was able to create a portal for one more person!" She cheered.

They both hugged each other. "You came at a great time! I needed your help."

"Okay sure. With what?"

"I needed more protection for William's secret entrance."

"Easy! From who?"

"Anyone, but Eve, Elsword, Aisha, Raven, you, me and Rena."

"Easier." Elesis rubbed her hands together and cast a defense spell with her hands. She had a staff, but it was more of a weapon, she didn't need it for magic.

"So my parents aren't cured yet?" She asked.

"Sorry, not yet… It's only been six days."

"Awww, okay… So where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"I'm not really sure."

"We can camp out together."

"Sure. So what are you going to do while you're here?"

"I'll help guard William until my parents are cured." She smiled, "Hey what happened to your hand?" she pointed.

"Ran into Crow." Seris's eye twitched.

Elesis patted her head.

They talked throughout most of the night, Seris wasn't entirely sure about what she had to do next, her mission was just about complete, but she wanted to stay and make sure that William was alive.

The two found a tree and slept on opposite branches.

**Me: Hmmmm… I don't know why I ask, but do some people feel angry when they're reading someone else's new idea about new characters and like replacing the original characters? **

**Raven: Who knows, it's not called FANfiction for no reason.**

**Me: *shrugs* Oh well you guys will be in the next chapter anyway so… Where is everyone?**

**Raven: They went to the mall because this chapter wasn't really about them.**

**Me: Eve too? D: **

**Raven: No she's at the lab. **

**Me: doing?**

**Raven: Learning how to make human nasods? **

**Me: Why're you here? But thanks anyway :D **

**Raven: 'Cause you chained me down cause you were scared of getting lonely and bored! *RAGE* Why me? **

**Me: Your raging is fun to watch .w. **

**Raven: *NUCLEAR* **

**Me: HAHAHAHHAA I would've picked Aisha but she teleports to fast. **

**Raven: You do know talking to me is like talking to yourself right? **

**Me: Yup, but I've got no one else to talk to, my parents don't come home until nine, my sister ran away from home with her boyfriend, my friends are ALL on vacation. T.T None of them can answer the phone. If I get out of the house my parents will rage and be like "Oh you're turning into your sister!" blah blah blah… Anyway my sis was never there for me so I don't care if she's here :D My dog Nikki doesn't do anything… *Throws tennis ball* Go fetch girl! Goooo~ You can do it!**

**Nikki:* Lying down on the floor. ***

**Raven: You do realize you're basically complaining about your life on the internet *annoyed* **

**Me: Yeah cause I don't have anything better to do. .w.**

**Raven: Read a book? **

**Me: READ THEM ALL! Including some off the internet!**

**Raven: surf the web? * more annoyed ***

**Me: I do that all the time ewe **

**Raven: Cook?**

**Me: do you want the kitchen to explode? **

**Raven: * Gives up * Hey here's a thought, why not change your username to COOCOOPieCheryl? *About to explode***

**Me: hmmm I wonder if there's an anime about people who talk to themselves, but it turns out that it's a figure of your imagination, but there's this world you can go into and talk to them, you can merge with them and get super cool costumes XD But then something goes wrong and all dreams turn into nightmares and everyone in real life goes crazy and starts killing each other, but some kids were able to keep those imaginary people who are now able to turn into real people and guardians and-**

**Raven: Great then why don't you write about that :D? *very annoyed* *slides laptop to Cheryl* R&R and stop this girl from torturing me with her annoyingness T.T**

**Me: Awww wittle RF Waven is Cwying XD **

[Type text]


	8. Awkward day

**Me: SoOoOoOoOoOoOo~ **

**Raven: STOP SINGING BEFORE I NUKE YOU INTO OUTER SPACE!**

**Me: Bored :T**

**Elsword: * Playing cards with Aisha* Got any sevens?**

**Aisha: Go fish you loser. **

**Elsword: You liar!**

**Aisha: I'm not lying! **

**Elsword: Yes you have a seven; I looked at your cards while you were in the bathroom!**

**Aisha: You cheater! **

**Elsword: That's not as bad as being a liar! Your lying equals you cheating! **

**Aisha: Why not have a FIST FIGHT to see who's right? *roles up sleeves* The sissy bed wetter or the awesome me.**

**Elsword: More like the training bra wearing tomboy! **

**Elsword and Aisha: *Catfighting***

**Me: I thought it was supposed to be a fist fight? **

**Rena: Ehhh let them do what they're doing *reading a magazine***

**Eve: *sitting and staring***

**Me: Uggghhhhhhhh! There's nothing good to watch on TV anymore! Let's see~ * switching channels *Secret life I don't like prostitutes, Spiderman seen the movie and got bored after the second time, Pokemon… Ehhh It'll still be on when I'm seventy… Power Rangers…. Too cheesy. Oh well might as well make fun of it.**

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury (What like the tenth out of twenty series?) **

**Red Ranger: Gahh! We've got to use the new move or we'll be toast! *dramatic breathing***

**Blue Ranger: I agree! It'll be the only way to stop this guy! Okay! You ready?**

**Red Ranger: Okay! We're ready!**

**Yellow Ranger: Okay! Let's do it! **

**Me: OKAY! WE GET IT!**

**Megazord: *gets up***

**Buffalo lord person thingy: What! Impossible! **

**Me: They weren't dead ewe **

**Power Ranger together: Spinning Tornado tiger fury- whatever it was. **

**Megazord: *attacks buffalo lord in the air spinning like a drill.***

**Buffalo lord: NOOOOOOOOO! *Cheesy explosions BOOM BOOM***

**Me: Couldn't he just take like a step back and they'd miss? **

***Power Rangers theme music* Red Ranger: Our job here is done! **

**Me:… This just made me even more bored.**

**Rena: Oh my god, the ku klux klan is so evil. **

**Me: here's a joke for ya. How does a black guy escape the ku klux klan?**

**Raven: How?**

**Me: He coplay's as a white power ranger :D **

**Everyone: …. **

**. . . . . **

"_That was a good dream." _Rena smiled to herself and began opening her eyes to the morning birds, but not only to that. There Raven was, hugging Rena tightly to his chest. Now the elf was madly blushing, she had never been so close to Raven's chest before. She could hear his heart beating, or was that hers? (hmmm this would make a good otome game chapter)

"_W-What happen- Oh I remember… Aisha…" _Rena had thoughts about many cruel punishments. _"But when did Raven get so close?"_ she continued blushing madly. _"Should I push him away? Or-" _

The door slammed open, "Good morning mo- What did you guys do?" Seris was wide eyed and scared.

Raven was angry, "Seris… Don't you know we have a front door?" He hissed and got up, stopping the embrace with Rena. Who was now a bit disappointed.

Raven tripped a few times like he was drunk, but caught himself, before he could scold anymore Seris sighed and wacked him in the head like a Wack a mole.

"OUCH!" He rubbed his head. "Oh hey Seris… Why are you in my room?"

"Nothing~ But you guys didn't get TOO serious while I was gone last night, right?" She smirked.

"Wha-?"

He looked over at Rena who was madly blushing.

He blushed too, and Seris started laughing until she was choking. Banging into the walls and pounding them with her fist as she laughed through the hallways.

"SERIS!"

Rena got up too , patted him on the shoulder, and went to her bathroom, "AISHA! YOU BETTER GET OUT! I'M NOT SHARING A BATHROOM WITH RAVEN!" and baby Aisha was literally kicked out of the bath room along with her bat minions. The door slammed and locked. The princess and her minions all snickered.

Raven was confused and shrugged to himself. He went into his bathroom, took and shower and got ready for the day. He dried his hair off the best he could, but it still dripped a little, so he changed into pants, but left his shirt off for now. _"Does anybody have a hairdryer?" _

He went into the kitchen and made breakfast for Rena and himself. Rena came out with some green bathrobes on, her hair was wet. "Remind me to buy some hair dryers." Then her eyes looked at Raven, it was the first time she'd ever seen him completely shirtless.

They ate breakfast together and tried to calm down baby Aisha and Elsword as they started throwing food at each other.

"Gosh we're a mess." Rena sighed, her bath robe was now covered with food and so was Raven's bare skin.

"Well the good thing is…" he waited. "Never mind."

"I'll go get some towels." Rena brought several towels and they both began to wipe themselves clean.

"You missed a spot." Rena started wiping Raven's back.

"You did too." Raven started to wipe with the towel at her neck.

The front door slammed open, "Mom, dad I'm sorry for-" She stared at the two that were now frozen.

"Oh. My. God… Please tell me you didn't…"

"N-No!" Rena managed.

"It just keeps getting more serious every time I come in here!" Seris started panicking and hyperventilating. She stopped, grabbed Rena's hand and started walking toward the front door.

"Dad I'm borrowing mom for a few days! Or weeks!"

"Wait! Seris! I'm still in-" the door slammed shut.

Raven really had no idea what had just happened today.

. . . . .

**Me: :D…..**

**Elsword: Lemme guess… You didn't know what to write about in this chapter? **

**Me: Bingoooooo~**

**Aisha: *Laughing at Rena***

**Raven: O.o what EXACTLY did Seris think the food was? **

**Me: :D…. **

**Everyone: *staring at Cheryl***

**Me: Super Power Ranger mode! With the Power of the annoyingness! Run away mode! D: **

**Everyone: ….**


	9. I can't think!

**Me: *epic opera music* In one hand I have my pencil studying for my classes, and writing down answers to the equations, and while I do that, I listen to epic opera music and say this all in a dramatic tone, so I'll take a potato chip… AND EAT IT!**

**Rena: What're you doing? -.- **

**Aisha: Awww Rena! My boredom was starting to clear away. -.- **

**Eve: The human mind is one of the most interesting. **

**Me: I gotta do SOMETHING to entertain myself from this boredom T.T (Yes I'm ACTUALLY doing this XD) So where are the guys? *looks around***

**Aisha: They said they had some important business to take care of * cough cough * arcade… **

**Me: Chuck E Cheeses? :D **

**Aisha: Exactly :P **

**Me: SO what're we talking about again?**

**Aisha: We were talking about crushes and how we read your diary. **

**Me: YOU WHAT?**

**Aisha: Hey it was on the computer!**

**Me: How'd you guess the secret password? D: ( you know what's so hilarious is I wrote this before yumi's diary chat chapter XD and I was like… You read my mind. )**

**Aisha: It was the nickname Raven gave you .w. **

**Me: Which was?**

**Aisha: Hollow head XD**

**Rena: It's not Cheryl's fault she has a slight tendency to day dream D: *cough* slight**

**Me: Thank you Rena TwT**

**Aisha: So who's your crush Eve?**

**Eve: ….**

**Aisha: C'mon, you can tell us *elbow elbow* Who is it? C'mon Eve you can tell me. *elbow elbow***

**Eve: Els…Elsword *blushes* **

**All the girls: Oooooooo~ **

**Aisha: What about you Cheryl? *elbow elbow* who's your crush? Is he a real person? Hmmmmm?~ Tell me tell me~ **

**Rena: I think its- **

**Me: *Covers Rena's mouth* **

**Aisha: *evil smile* Do I have to tickle it out of you Cheryl? Hmmmm?~ **

**Me: D: nuuuuu, ok ok, so in my head you guys used to be dragons when I was a kid. **

**Aisha: Ohhhh~ Story time *gets popcorn***

**Me: I really don't think anyone will care but, Okay so when I was in kindergarten I didn't have any friends until third grade, and I loved dragons a lot, I still do have you seen my room? so I made an imaginary friend his name was Onyx. He hatched from a black egg like they do in Shugo Chara XD except I didn't know about that anime in kindergarten. Onyx was a black dragon with orange spikes and white hair. He was so cute as a baby~~~~~~**

**Aisha: And your first imaginary friend happens to be a guy dragon because? **

**Me: None of your buisnesss. Okay so anyway he was my first friend, and an evil one at that *rubs hands together evilly* He told me how to get revenge and it always worked, he was very harsh and a lot like Raven, but he was my best friend ever. Everyone thought I was crazy and talking to myself when I was talking to him, but I really don't care, I have a weird imagination I live with it and I love it :D Then a green egg came, that was Rena, but I named her Saliya at first, a green dragon with dark green hair and black spikes. Like Rena :D I listened to Saliya and she got me a lot of friends. Then Aisha came, she was a very very hyper active purple dragon, but another good friend named Cheryl yes that's where I got the name. The a red egg came, and that was Elsword, his name was Red RAVEN XD he and Cheryl fought a lot~ Then Eve and white silent dragon, but her name was Snow, Chung came last in a blue egg, his name was Sapphire cause I didn't know he was a guy xD I've been looking for the perfect human forms for them :D then I found the game Elsword and I was like… Did someone read my mind or something? These are perfect matches! So you guys turned into Raven, Rena, Aisha, Elsword, Eve and Chung. **

**All the girls: *clapping* **

**Aisha: So I'm a dragon? :D **

**Me: If you try hard enough maybe you can turn into one again. **

**Rena: That story is just like Shugo chara O.o**

**Eve: Snow…**

**Me: When I saw the show I was like… Is someone stalking me? o.o**

**Aisha: But that still doesn't answer the question! Who is your crush? **

**Me: isn't it obvious? **

**Aisha: *Jeopardy music playing* **

**Me: *sigh* in real life I don't have a crush, all the guys are either total idiots, jerks, prostitutes or just plain stupid… Well In my school anyway *shrugs* and you guys do know that the boys are in the air vents right? *points up***

***Air vents CRASH CRAsH BANG* *Guys fall out***

**Boys: Owwwww. **

**Me: -.-;;; they just heard the whole thing…**

**Raven: My real name is Onyx? **

**Elsword: My real name is Red Raven?**

**Chung: My name is Sapphire? *blush***

**Me: I really don't know how you guys forgot -.- you're in my head. **

**Boys: True…. **

**Girls: *Cracking their knuckles* **

**Aisha: Now how do we punish these guys? *cracking knuckles* **

**Me: I have an idea *evil smile and hand rubs***

***Elevator music* Don't ask why please stand by. . . . .**

***Guys hung upside down by chains* **

**Aisha: Okay now I will tell you the sad sad story of how I went to the mall and the sale was over. *tear tear* **

**Elsword: UHHHHHHHHHH NO MORE SAPPY SAD STORIES I'M DYING T.T **

**Me: Thanks for teaching me how to torture people Raven :D **

**Chung and Elsword: You did what? **

**Raven: …..**

**Me: Would you guys rather have me play the nyan cat song for 10 hours? :D **

**Raven: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! NOOOOOOOOOOOO~!**

**Elsword: HELL NO!**

**Chung: YEAH! **

***boys glare at Chung* **

**Chung: I like cats? D: **

**Me: NYAN CAT IT IS! *plays* **

**Raven and Elsword: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Chung: :D **

**Raven: RAWWWWWRRRR *swings around***

**Elsword: Woah Raven! Stop! **

**Me: Raven you taught me too well :D **

**Raven: Errrrrr T.T **

**Me: hmmmm *going through laptop while enjoying the guys suffering* How do some people on make like 50 chapter stories with like 15 page long pages? It's impossible for me.**

**Rena: Lots of fillers? **

**Me: But they're really interesting! **

**Aisha: Should we let the guys down now because we're so nice? :D? **

**The guys: Yes T.T**

**All the girls: *shakes head no* :D **

**Me: Wait! I have an idea!**

**. . . . .**

**Aisha: O M G THAT IS SO CUTE!**

**Me: I know right.**

***guys dressed as butlers***

**Eve: I already have Oberon and Ophelia.**

**Me: Go get us some lemonade slaves! :3**

**Guys: *sigh* *walks to the kitchen* **

**Me: WAIT!**

**Guys: *Stop* **

**Me: *gives Chung Pikachu ears and a blue collar.* *gives Elsword bunny ears and a pink collar* *gives Raven wolf ears, mini dragon wings and a collar.* **

**Rena: Kawaiii~ **

**Elsword: HOW COME RAVEN GETS DRAGON WINGS AND A DIAMOND STUDDED COLLAR! **

**Me: Cause he's special. :3**

**Chung: T.T**

**Eve: Now go fetch us some lemonade slaves! **

***boys walk and oberon and Ophelia do to*  
>Eve: *pulls oberon and Ophelia* not you two. <strong>

**Me: So you guys read my diary hmmmm?**

**Girls: *heads slowly creaking***

**Me: Hmmmmm… However will I get revenge? **

**Rena and Eve: It was Aisha! **

**Aisha: Ehhh heehh o.o;**

***More Elevator music please stand by* . . . . .**

***Aisha and Elsword are chained together CLOSE* **

**Aisha: EWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Elsword: *screams like a girl***

**Me: *Using Rena as a foot stool and Eve as a maid* BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA**

**Elsword: Who says we murder Raven after this? **

**Everyone but me: YEAH! **

**Raven: … So do I have my Shugo Chara egg to hide in still? o.o **

**Me: you out grew it TwT they grow up so fast MUHAHAHAHAHA**

***Telephone music? Please standby* . . . . .**

***All the guys are chasing Raven, but the girls forgave him.***


	10. Caught

**Me: *looking at fanfics for inspiration.* O.O **

**Aisha: o.o you're gonna go blind staring like that…**

**Rena: o.o …**

**Me: O.O **

**Eve: …. Again the human mind is one of the most interesting… **

**Me: I was just wondering why, my Elsword the demons power fanfic has twice as many views as this one… **

**Aisha: Maybe because there are vampires in it? **

**Rena: Maybe because it came out later? **

**Eve: Perhaps it is a mere coincidence? **

**Me: Hmmm… I kinda think Aisha is right o.o **

**Aisha: BOO YA!**

**Me: I wonder though… Is it that? O.o Hmmmmmm…**

**Aisha: …..**

**Rena: …..**

**Eve: …**

**Raven: ….**

**Elsword: ….**

**Chung: ….. **

**Me: I was thinking of making a galgame (otome game for guys) But I don't really know what guys think about… -w- I asked some people and…**

**FLASHBACK**

**Me: What do guys think about? Don't ask why I'm asking. **

**?: Eh? Well I know ? talks about music. **

**Me: What do guys talk about besides girls, sports, the game, and complaining? **

**?: I don't talk about sports D:**

**Me: I no not all guys do. **

**?: …**

**Me: What do you usually think about? **

**?: … sex , you? **

**Me: ….. I KNEW IT! **

**END OF FLASHBACK **

. . . . . .

"Shhh! If we get caught this whole mission will be a complete failure!" Elesis hissed.

"Sorry." Evan whispered back.

Evan had white hair and the same golden eyes as his mother and blue marks on his face, but his were green, he wore a black and green lab coat with extra pockets and many orange belts went around it. Several metal spikes on his arm. His under shirt was grey, and his pants were black with many decorated belts holding many chemical bottles.

"What are we doing again?" He asked.

"I saw Crow here! I know it!"

He followed along silently. "Wouldn't it have been better if we stayed near William's lab?"

"Well I just want to get rid of that idiot!"

"Is this an outcome of the fact that he tried to feed off of you?"

"What do you think? I would've lost my virginity if it weren't for Seris!"

Evan began to read his pocket book, "I still do not understand the purpose of this, it's pointless."

"What do you mean?"

"I MEAN that you haven't even created a plan of what to do IF you see Crow. It's especially dangerous in this kind of forest."

He began typing on his virtual computer screen. "I wasn't even able to bring my cannons into this world because the technology of this time has yet to grow."

"Whatever just use your potions!"

"Chemicals."

"I don't care."

"Shouldn't you? You ARE a mage right?"

CAWWWWWWW~!

"What!" Elesis looked around.

"A crow mutant?"

"Ha! I was right! Crow is near!"

"He's right above us…"

"Heh."

. . . . .

"_Seris! Seris! Help!" _

Seris woke up automatically, "Elesis!" she sat up.

Rena rubbed her eyes and mumbled, "Seris?"

"Sorry mom! I got to go!" Seris flashed into her clothes and ran out of the hotel room. ( Seris thought it wasn't safe to leave Rena with Raven XD )

. . . . .

_Okay, so they must be here somewhere. _Seris walked through the forest near William's lab. _Hmmm… So they must be- _

She slide her leg on the ground in a full circle, tripping Crow. "Nice try Crow, you can't fool me."

"Ouch! Well that's what makes it so fun!" He got back up.

Now they were at hand to hand combat, most skills Seris received from her mother, agile yet strong. She slide on the ground and grabbed him by the legs, flipping him a full 360 degrees.

"Woah!"

The blue haired teen whistled, several crow mutants came and surrounded the girl. The crow mutants had crow heads with dragon eyes and bone wings, they had front claws of a tiger and legs of a lion, their tails were long and shaggy.

"What? Too scared to fight me on your own?" She snickered.

"Oh well, with you out of my way I'll be able to make sure you never live and that includes your father."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Ehhh~ It's a family thing. We all hate you." He snapped his fingers and the crow mutants attacked, but they were no match for Seris, she called her scythe and in a few seconds they were all knocked out.

"_Seris get out of here! Crow has already sent several of his minions after William!" _

Her ears perked up, she held onto her weapon and caught the branches of the trees with her scythe blade. Swinging around and jumping onto each branch.

Soon she was at William's lab and got in. She was too late, there were already many crow mutants in the way, but they were quickly cleared out and Seris made it to William and Eve. Thank goodness Crow wasn't there yet.

. . . . .

"Raven?" Rena entered through the castle door, "You here?"

Someone tackle hugged her, "Whoa! Raven?"

"I missed you."

"Uhh I missed you too." She blushed and patted his head.

"So what did you and Seris do?"

"Not much, we went shopping for clothes since she dragged me around while I was in a bath robe."

They were still on the floor.

"Ummm… Can I get up now?"

There was no answer. "R-Raven?" She looked down to see his eyes were closed. _Did he have trouble sleeping? _

She brushed his hair, Raven looked so cute when he was sleeping. She let him stay there. "Aisha stop crying." He mumbled in his sleep. "I really need to thank my mom. Elsword stop throwing the food!" He shifted.

_So that was it! _Rena was a little angry now. Out of nowhere Raven quickly sat up and kissed her! Rena was a bit shocked at first, but allowed it. _Is he still sleeping? _Her mind was going crazy.

His eyes were open, "Sorry I didn't mean to make you angry."

_H-Huh? _He wouldn't let go of the kiss, even if Rena tried to push him away. Finally she gave in.

**Me: I'm honestly a little jelly of rena .w. **

**Rena: *blushing***

**Raven: *blushing***

**Me: And she gets Dr. BM too T.T **

**Aisha: O.o **

**Raven: Sorry Cheryl *kisses Cheryl on the cheek* **

**Me: O.O *faints***

**Aisha: ooooooooo I sense a rivalry coming o.o**

**Elsword: Raven likes Cheryl xD**

**Me: *wakes up* ehh what girl ISN'T A fan with one of the guys in the game? xD **

**Aisha: True true. **

**Me: Honestly I'm more of a Raven x Aisha fan. :D**

**Elsword and Rena: *get chainsaws* **

**Me: O.O I was just saying! *runs* **

**Eve: The human mind is again a mystery to me. **

**Me: I can see the future! I knew this was gonna happen one day DX *running for my life***

**Raven: *sigh* I guess I'll have to save her. *rescues Cheryl***

**Me: :D **


	11. Two Captured Loves

**Me: …. Elsword you write the next chapter. *Slides computer over***

**Elsword: Sweet~! Why? **

**Me: Some viewers have been asking for lemon… I'm not really a lemon writer… I FEEL SO DIRTY. **

**Elsword: *cracks knuckles* Leave it to me! **

**Me: *faints***

**Raven: *sits next to Cheryl and pats head* **

**Me: T.T And here is… I CANT DO IT! **

**Raven: *puts hands on Cheryl's shoulders.* This chapter won't change you right?**

**Me: Right.**

**Raven: You won't let this change you at all right? **

**Me: Right.**

**Raven: Then don't worry, loads of people write these things. **

**Me: Those are all YAOI OR YURI THOUGH. THIS is between a boy and girl. You just want me to write it so you can …. With Rena." **

**Raven: We're not really doing it… -.- **

**Me: …. Still feels weird to write. *tapes the laptop to Elsword* T.T Well this is going to be RATED M. **

**Eve: Why not just put it at the VERY END of the story so it's optional for people to read? Or you can ask a guy to write it for you? **

**Me: GREAT IDEA EVE! *Squeezes Eve to death* TwT THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU! LOVE, LOVE , LOVE YOU!**

**Elsword: Oooo Raven u jelly? ;D**

**Raven: Pffft as if *looks away* **

**Aisha: *pats Cheryl's head* Don't worry, even if you do write it, it won't change what you're like. Type it with your eyes closed?**

**Me: But I'm still thinking about what I'm writing. -.-;;;**

**Raven: *hugs Cheryl from behind* You don't have to if you don't want too…**

**Me: O.o **

**Elsword: Woah~ Raven you might have it with Rena and you're hugging Cheryl XD **

**Me: Errrrrr… T.T**

**Rena: *hiding***

**Aisha: YOU IDIOT'S YOU MADE CHERYL CRY! **

**Me: I just got something in my eyes that's all x.x no really, my mom's cooking with onions. T.T Well I'll think about the lemon chapters later. If people really want some lemon, I guess I'll think about it. No matter what I do I'll still be the same person :3 Who thinks about the game mafia mixed with call of duty, and my little ponies while king Julian from Madagascar sings I like to move it while dragons destroy the city with their fire! :D **

**Everyone: ….. **

**Aisha: HA! I KNEW THAT'S WHAT SHE THINKS ABOUT! YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS RED HEAD!**

**Me: Well the dragons destroying things happens when I'm angry :D **

**Raven: …. Cheryl… Have you been sneaking into the living room at night to play mafia and call of duty? **

**Me: Uhhhh…**

**FLASHBACK**

**In Mafia  
>Me: HA! You'll NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS! * Bam Bam!* *gets out of car and disguises self after stealing money* OMG HOBO! *bam!**Police sirens* WHAT D: NO! I'M A GOOD CITIZEN! I KILLED THAT HOBO FOR YOU GUYS! *steals car* DX I'M A GOOD CITIZEN! *passing all the red lights* O FUDGE I HIT A GANGSTERS CAR DX O WELL *Smashes gangster's car into a river* HAHA! SUCKA! (I'm surprised my parents can't hear this) <strong>

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Me: Uhhhhh… **

**Raven: *Raises an eyebrow* **

**Me: …. YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS! *runs* **

. . . . .

Seris waited patiently for Crow to come. Eve waited as well.

"He should've been here by now. Unless there's some sort of trap." She balanced on her scythe while sitting on the blade.

William had hid in his secret room, Eve sat on her drones while talking to Seris. "So, you still haven't completed your task?"

"Not all." She shook her head. "Half of it has been completed."

"Seris~" Crow's voice echoed through the cave.

The two girls stood up and began to let their eyes wander.

"Crow don't be the coward you are!"

"Aww Seris, you don't have to be so mean." He came out of the shadows, "I'm right here stalking you."

Now the girl was REALLY annoyed, if she had any nukes like her father, several hundred would be going off right now.

"What do you want? William isn't even here anymore."

"Well I wasn't really looking for William."

Seris and Eve were on guard.

"What is it that you want?" The queen asked.

"Well I propose a trade." Crow said, he dropped his scythe to the sewer floor.

"What kind of trade?" Seris was still on guard.

"Your friends Evan and Elesis are my hostages right now. I can push this button." He held up a red button, "To destroy their special little prison."

Seris sighed, "Fine, what do you want?"

"Hmmm… Well the person I really needed to capture was you. So how about, if I release your friends I take you instead?" he smirked.

"Don't do it Seris."

She thought for a long moment. "Fine, I surrender." She dropped her scythe and held out her hands.

"Good choice Seris." Crow smiled playfully and his crow mutants put her in handcuffs and grabbed her scythe.

Eve tried to stop them, but was blocked by some kind of force field.

"Eve stand back!"

. . . . .

Raven and Rena sat at the dinner table quietly after what had just happened.

"I'm going for a walk." Rena finally said, all Raven did was nod.

Rena wandered around outside, it was sunset and the scene was gorgeous. She sat on a hill and watched the colors darken, but soon the peace was broken. Several Crow mutants attacked her.

"W-What?"

They held body sacks and tried to tackle her down, but luckily Rena had her arrows, she quickly launched several and down the Crow Mutants went, they rolled down the hill, but there were too many for her to take by herself. Before she could use a special skill she was hit in the leg with a tranquilizing dart and fell down.

**Me: So short e.e *Eating at the breakfast table and typing***

**Elsword: *pat pat* You're still thinking of what to do it's okay :D **

**Me: The lemon part isn't happening yet.**

**Elsword: T.T **

**Me: Still not sure if I should write it. How can someone write A LITTLE LEMON? Is that even possible to make it A LITTLE XD Lemon is lemon to me. **

**Elsword: Just say Raven put his peanut in Rena's Jar?**

**Raven and Rena: *Spits coffee out* *Starts chasing ELsword with chainsaws***

**Elsword: WHY IS IT ALWAYS A CHAINSAW CHERYL!?**

**Me: I'm not sure why Elsword is so pervy in my head -.- Probably because he remembers everything pervy that I've seen or heard. **

**Eve: It is interesting how they were both drinking coffee at the same time. **

**Aisha: You don't have to write it o.o**

**Me: I'm sorry it's just that when someone asks me to put something in or change something it sticks to my mind forever it's a force of habit T.T Especially negative comments, they haunt me… **

**Chung: Not everyone is going to like your story.**

**Me: Yes but negative opinions haunt me forever Q.Q *My ghost comes out* Although the nice ones I love and I love when people tell me something doesn't make sense, because I can make it clearer to understand. *Ghost back in* :3 **


	12. Defeat

**Me: Okay the previous chapter was really awkward o.o **

**Aisha: Ya think? **

**Me: Yaaaaa~ *shakes head* Well I still don't know what to do.**

**Aisha: *smacks Cheryl's head* JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT AND THINK ABOUT WHAT TO DO LATER! JUST TYPE WOMAN! TYPE!~**

**Me: Q.Q scary… D:**

**. . . . . **

Seris followed Crow silently, still handcuffed. Her cheeks were puffed up, Crow's presence annoyed her.

A cling sound was made. She looked up to see several Crow Mutants drag a body sack down the tunnel.

"You'll be happy to know you're not alone." Crow said.

Her ears perked up, the Crow Mutants dumped out what was in the sack, but it wasn't a what! It was a who!

"M-Mom?"

"Ohhhh~ hi Seris." She rubbed her head still unconscious; she was badly bruised as well. They handcuffed her and dragged the two girls around with them.

"Where exactly are we going?" The girl asked while trying to help her drowsy mother.

"You'll see very soon." Was all that he would say.

Soon enough they had reached a large cave, banthus cave in fact.

"Banthus cave?"

"No one's been here for years." He stated and sat down on the rock throne.

"Now what?"

"We wait." He curled himself onto the chair and slept.

Seris tried desperately to wake up her mother, but she still tumbled around. _Ughhh the Mutants must've used a dart; those things knock you out for almost a whole day. _

. . . . .

Raven lay on the couch watching Aisha and Elsword play. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but before he could drift into sleep, a small rock broke the window and landed on the living room floor.  
>"What?" He grabbed the rock and untied a letter that was attached to it. He read it.<p>

_We have the two people you love, if you want them to live, you must pay with your life. Meet me at banthus cave. _

He threw the note onto the floor and ran to banthus cave. _Wait! What about Aisha and Elsword? Gah! There's no time!_

. . . . .

Seris was forced to sit next to Crow's throne while he was asleep. _That rock is so close yet so far. _She reached for it, but all Crow did was pull on the chain while he was still sleeping. _Murder… Murder…. Murder… The idiot, pin the tail on the idiot, with a sword… Hehehe, I'd definitely pretend I can't see and stab his face, or ~ hit the piñata, no candy, but loads of blood… _Was all that went through her head.

The girl's ears perked up when she heard footsteps coming down the tunnel. There was Raven, gasping for air. Crow's eyelids quickly came up and he sat upright smirking.

It made Raven angry to see Rena and Seris chained.

"So you decided to show up."

"Let them go, it's me that you want. Right… Crow?"

"So I see you already understand what's happening."

"Yes. Let them go."

"And If I didn't?"

Rena's eyes, fluttered open and she woke up. "Raven?"

"Rena!" The man bit his lip in anger. She was badly bruised.

"Heh, now I can make my father proud of me by destroying YOU!" He held up his scythe.

"Seris now!" Seris yelled and created an echo.

A giant X crashed through the cave, Raven duck rolled to dodge it, and it hit Crow and his mutants.

"What? That's Seris move!" Crow looked down at her. "Unless you're not…" A giant Scythe boomerang attacked at him, but he used his own to block it. It rushed back to the tunnel. Seris came jumping out and rushed at him, but he continued to block. Raven stared, confused and unsure. There were two of them?

Alex's son looked around, all his minions were defeated, and he was outnumbered. He held his scythe blade to the chained Seris, but that was no longer Seris, instead there sat a teenage boy just about her age. He looked a lot like Raven (weapon taker) But everywhere Raven had black, it was white, he wore a blue head band and had an unreadable expression. The thing that was most intimidating about him, was that he had not ONE nasod arm but BOTH, white and black.

The stranger easily clenched his fists and broke the handcuffs. He grabbed Crow's scythe and pushed it away, beginning to stand up.

"Y-You!"

"Don't hurt Seris." He said angered and cracked the scythe blade with his claws.

Crow was terrified now, he ran and fled away on a Crow dragon.

Seris ran up to the stranger and hugged him, "Thank you! Thank you!" He smiled like Raven would and spun her around.

Raven was frozen, _what… Just happened? _

"S-Seris." Rena started to say, still chained.

"Oh, let me help." The stranger used his nasod claws to pick at the lock, _click_, the handcuffs were off.

Rena wobbled and stood up, "W-Who is he?" Both parents said together and pointed.

"Oh! He's my brother!" She smiled and hugged him again.

"WHAT?"

. . . . .

**Me: Did anyone see that coming? XD I was hoping no one would…**

**Aisha: Errr me and Elsword aren't in as many chapters T.T**

**Elsword: Who cares about Aisha where's ME? D: **

**Aisha: *slapping Elsword with a staff***

**Me: Oh don't worry, you'll be back SOON. **

**Rena and Raven: …. *confused***

**Eve: Interesting…**

**Chung: This story barely mentions me :D**

**Me: That's because you're not in it? Maybe I should put you in it…**

**Chung: T.T **

**Me: please R&R Readers :D **

**Crow: I'm NOT THAT PATHETIC! **

**Everyone: O.O! **


	13. Chung Just in time!

(** I solved the lemon problem, I asked YoruSoul to make one, he said he's gonna do more than that. It's not out just yet, it's in the story Elsword: Intense love. ) **

**Me: Why is summer almost gone? T.T I so sad…. **

**Aisha: You need to work on this fanfic more.**

**Me: I don't think I can finish it D: It might be like 50 chapters, LOL I'm watching Fred 3 the movie xD Its actually pretty funny. **

**Raven: His screaming is annoying *about to rage* *covering ears* **

**Chung: Am I going to be in the story yet?**

**Me: Maybe~**

**Elsword: When am I gonna be normal again? T.T**

**Me: NEVER :D **

**Aisha: Q.Q**

**Me: Mannnn~ I'm so mad at my mom, she gossips so much T.T  
>. . . . . <strong>

**Mom: My DAUGHTER IS SOOOOOOO~ FAT THAT-**

**Me: *takes phone* MY MAMA GOSSIPS SOOOOOOOO~ MUCH THAT- **

**Mom: *tries to take the phone back***

**Us: *Fighting over phone* **

**Person talking: Hello? Hello? ….**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Rena: … Your family is like one from a reality show o.o**

**Me: I know right :D It's awesome. I wonder what kids with normal parents do for fun…**

**Raven: Hey… Cheryl?**

**Me: Yeah? **

**Raven: Why did you make a picture of me and Aisha sharing ice cream o.o and us kissing after eve dares me to display affection onto Aisha in a truth or dare game?**

**Me: *Turns the TV on super loud* HAHAHAHA THAT'S SO FUNNY LOOK!**

**Raven: CHERYL!**

**Me: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! **

**Raven: YOU'RE SO STUPID! *smashes TV***

**Cheryl: Q.Q T.T *runs away crying* **

**Elsword: o.o I did not see that coming… **

**Raven:…. I Just made her cry didn't I?**

**Everyone: *nods* **

**. . . . . **

"Y-Your brother?"

"Yep, but I guess I'll tell you the story when we get home. First I think we should go find Elesis and Evan. You guys go ahead."

Seris brother turned into a big shadow and swallowed her, the shadow moved down the tunnel quickly slithering on the ground.

"I-I'm still confused." Rena rubbed her head wobbling.

Raven ran up to her and helped her from falling. "I am too, but let's go home." He put one of her arms around his shoulders and helped her walk.

. . . . .

Seris shivered, "Did you really have to do that?" She whined to her brother.

"That's the only way I can travel quickly enough." He sighed at her complaining.

"Well let's just get Evan and Elesis and WALK home normally." Seris rubbed her arms.

The brother and sister found Elesis and Evan in a cell underneath banthus cave, thanks to their telepathic communication with Evan, apparently Elesis was blocked though.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we're fine." Elesis patted the dirt off of her clothes.

"They took away all of my potions and techonolgy." Evan cried.

"And the prison blocks the use of magic." Elesis sighed.

"Who cares about your magic, what about my technology?" Evan cried.

Elesis sighed and grabbed his hand trying to pull him away, "You can always get more."

"No I can't! It's not that easy!" He cried trying to pull back.

Everyone had to pull him, but he still continued to pull away. This was going to be a long walk home.

**. . . . .**

Raven and Rena eventually made it home, but there they saw… Chung?

"C-Chung?"

He was holding up baby Aisha and swinging her around, "Aww you're so cute big sis! Or should I call you LITTLE sis?" he giggled with baby Aisha.

The elf and the man were surprised, Chung was so good with kids.

"Elsword, play with your sword, don't throw it!" he giggled again.

"C-Chung?"

"Oh, hi Raven! Hi Rena!"

**Me: Sorry I haven't been updating I'm on vacation and barely got time. **


	14. Code X

**Me: =w= it's night and I don't wanna sleep~ **

**Raven: UGHHHH! STOP COMPLAING WE'RE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE! **

**Me: SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP! I'm watching the vampire diaries cause there's nothing good on Netflix these days! Dang why do they have to put the fog in the scene as soon as a vampire is coming? XD it's too cheesy.**

**Everyone: *groans* **

**Me: Oh well I'm writing now.**

The four children walked over to Rena and Raven's house. Evan cried over his lost technology.

"My technology… My data… My collection…"

They eventually made it to the house.

Chung, Rena and Raven were all having a nice time around the children, everyone was smiling a giggling.

Seris was amazed at how happy the two adults looked after so much stress.

"Oh hi guys!"

"Uhhh hi…" Seris stared.

Evan paused, he stared at Chung with a shocked look on his face. He was frozen.

"Evan?"Elesis said.

There was no response, he ran away from the house.

"EVAN!" Elesis chased after him. Seris and the stranger were about to leave too, but Raven and Rena called them back.

They came inside quietly and sat down together.

"We told Chung, all that's happened so far. But now you have to tell us about HIM." Rena said.

"Okay…" The stranger was gripping Seris hand. "Well… Brother doesn't have a real name. His name right now is Code X. He was built in Eve's lab using Dad and Eve's DNA. He was built in the lab from scratch."

Raven was confused, "W-Wha?"

"Eve has been trying to create a new nasod race that has the ability to think for themselves, but still be a very peaceful race that cannot so easily be controlled. There are about a hundred and twenty six other nasods like him."

"R-Really?" Rena was surprised. "Eve did all that?"

"Yeah… Evan is actually Code Z, Elesis was the one to come up with his name. I actually met my brother when I was being chased by several Crow dragons, apparently he was moved into a secret storage lab. It was like when Elsword found Eve. He had nowhere else to go, so I let him come with me. That's really all you need to know."

Chung was surprised, "Then why did he run away once he saw me?"

The girl sighed, "Because… He's your son. He was the perfect creation. All the others had very dangerous glitches. Even my brother, the first time I woke him up, he attacked me."

**FLASHBACK**

"Seris! You can't run away forever!"

She rushed through the forest, pulling back branches and releasing them to injure the Crow dragons. It wasn't working they were gaining.

"_Oh no… There aren't any more trees!" _She was now in a large area of grassland, a mountain surrounding the field. The only way to escape was through the enemy.

"Se-Ris~~~" Crow chimmed and smiled a creepy smile. "There's nowhere else to run, you should just give yourself up now~ I won't hurt you~ That much~"

Her lips twitched, "Tck… Can't you hit on your crows, you have the most chance of dating them compared to any other girl." She smirked backing up. The cornered cat took a step back, the ground cracked and she fell down a few hundred yards, she curled up her legs and spun around like her mother would, making a perfect landing. She took deep breaths sinking to the ground, holding her legs and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Ackk! Stupid long falls…" Her eyelids slowly lifted open. "W-Where am I?" In front of her was a HUGE lab, large capsules of strange and colorful liquids were all around the room, the place looked brand new. "HELLO~" an echo was made. "Anybody here~?" Seris continued to call while walking around.

She walked through the light grey lab, there were many closed computer screens and TVs. The lab was so huge! _"Hmmm… What is this place?" _Eventually after much walking, she reached a room with a virtual screen floating in midair,

"What?" She touched it and the room began to fill with many more virtual screens. "Huh?" her eyes wandered onto every screen. She then looked to the middle of the room, there was a capsule attached to the floor, filled with some sort of liquid, the curious cat walked over to the strange object cautiously.

"There's a boy…" She looked, a strange boy with white hair and strange clothes. ( They had to go through the job change classes to )

"H-HOW DO I GET HIM OUT?" She started fiddling with all the buttons and eventually hit one, there was an alarm sounding, the capsule opened.

"Hey! Wake up!" Seris shook the strange boy. His eyes fluttered open. "Who are you?"

"Great! You're awake!"

"Who are you?" He repeated once again.

"My name is Seris."

"Se-Ris?" he repeated.

She nodded.

"Seris? Th- My-" He sat up and shook his head, his hand to his forehead, he was yelling things she couldn't understand. He lunged at her with his claws, but Seris quickly dodged.

He continued to attack at her, but she evaded, "What are you doing!"

"Se-Ris is m-my…"

"What?" She yelled confused still dodging, now the girl was armed and attacked back.

"Friend?"

"S-Something more… Mal-functioning… No accurate data."

"If only Elesis were here…" She whispered to herself.

"Seris… Is my…" He stopped, "Is my… Sister…" He held his head with a hand.

"What? You're my brother?"

"According to my memory, yes."

"But I've never seen you before! Why are you even down here?"

"I've been locked in here for fifteen years, it's my containment chamber, due to some of my major glitches."

"Glitches? But you seem just fine to me."

"I attacked you just now, I did not mean to, sorry."

"That's okay?" Seris was confused and sat down on the floor, the stranger followed, "What's your name?"

"I don't have one, but you may call me Code X."

"Code X?"

He nodded.

"So where are you going to go now?"

The strange boy shrugged, "I guess I must stay contained here."

"What? Why! There's no one here to keep you in here!"

"Yes… But before my sleep I was left with a programming to keep me here."

"Well if you're my brother I can't just leave you here!" She grabbed his hand, "You gotta come with me!" They both began to run out.

As soon as the brother and sister had exited the lab however. They faced an entire crow army.

"I knew you'd come to see me eventually Se-" He stopped, "Y-You! Why! So this is where you were all these years! You were contained for a reason!" He back up, so did his crows. "Y-You can't be real! Everyone said you were destroyed!" He ran away on his dragons.

"Tckk… That's Crow, once something gets hard he just runs away like the loser he is. " the sister stared at her brother, he had a bored and emotionless face, but it looked sad.

The girl rubbed her head and took his hand again. "Follow me! I'm going to show you everything about the outside world!" She ran, forcing Code X to go with her.

They ate ice cream together, played games at stalls, enjoyed the scenery and had a lot of laughs together, although it was mostly Seris who was laughing, her smile brightened the whole world in Code X's eyes.

For the first time after fifteen years, Code X had felt something he had never felt before. Love.

**Me: I'm not really sure about what to name Code X.**

**Eve: Have a vote?**

**Elsword: SHUT UP YOU TWO I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE! *Throwing pillows***

**Me: Okay! Okay! Okay! I'm going to bed now Please R&R readers! :3 gnight, peace, sweet dreams, good night sleep tight don't let the- **

**Everyone: SHUT UP *pelting pillow missiles of doom* **

**Me: Q.Q **


	15. Cheryl Sad Days Author conversation

**Me: *Typing and waiting for something to happen***

**Elsword: Hey guys… Do you think we've been a bit hard on Cheryl lately?**

**Rena: Yeah… She's been so quiet lately, I guess we've been ignoring her too much.**

**Aisha: Not to mention her sister has been bullying her to make her cousins laugh. Her sister lies too much. :(**

**Eve: She hasn't spoken lately, she usually is the one to bring up the conversations, but lately all she has been doing is answer questions. **

**Raven: I smashed her TV… And called her stupid… **

**Me*walks like a zombie* I'm so angry… I could KILL someone. **

**Seris: *pats Cheryl's back* **

**Me: *Throws knife at Elsword and hits his heart.***

**Elsword: …*Dies***

**Everyone: ELSWORD!**

**Raven: CHERYL! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO? **

**Me: … *gets a gun and shoots flying unicorns and Nyan cats***

**Chung: D': T.T **

**Raven: Everyone follow me!**

**Everyone: *Hides behind table* **

**Rena: What do we do? D: She's so angry she's destroying everything! **

**Aisha: … I BLAME HER SISTER!**

**Raven: I have an idea… But I don't think you guys aren't going to like it.**

**Chung: O.o what's the plan?**

**Raven: Just let me get close *talks between gunshots* **

**Me: DIE! DIE! DIE! **

**Everyone but Chung: *Pushes Chung out to distract***

**Chung: O.O;;; Uhhhh**

**Me: *Stops shooting* **

**Chung: So how's it going? :D;;? **

**Me: *Distracted* … good *Emotionless tone***

**Raven: *sneaking up* **

**Me: What do you want?**

**Chung: Uhhhh o.o;;;**

**Raven: *Getting closer***

**Me: *Looks back***

**Raven: *Hides***

**Me: *looks back at Chung***

**Chung: Why're you mad? o.o**

**Me: Like you don't know. *Loads gun***

**Raven: *tackles Cheryl and kisses full on the lips***

**Me: O_O**

**Everyone: ! O_O! O_O! O_O! O_O! O_O! **

**Me: *Nosebleed* *faints* **

**Rena: R-Raven?**

**Raven: It was the only way to defeat her -.-;;; **

**Aisha: True, true, fangirl craziness is her ONLY weakness xD and zombies… Maybe ghosts. She's still thirteen. O-O **

**Me: *Wakes up* Uhhh Elsword, do you think this was a bad idea?**

**Elsword; *Wakes up* XD NOPE! IT WAS HILARIOUS! *Holding camera***

**Everyone: O_O! **

**Rena: You two are alive? **

**Me: Of course we are! I would never kill any of you guys D: **

**Eve: You were acting very sad and angry before…**

**Chung: The Nyan Cats!**

**Me: They're fake :)**

**Chung: :'D **

**Raven:*Blushing madly***

**Elsword: Heh heh, we wanted to see how you reacted. I didn't expect it to be THIS good xD**

**Me: *blushing***

**FLASHBACK**

**Elsword: Ughhhhh I'm bored… *Watching TV***

**Me: I know, I am too *Switching channels***

**Elsword: I have an evil idea you might like to hear *Grin***

**Me: I'm listening… O.o **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Me: I didn't expect Raven too… *Blushes***

**Raven: … *Cherry red* **

**Rena: Are you still mad? **

**Me: Nahhh… I never hold grudges. **

**Elsword: *pulls out fake knife* This is so realistic xD **

**Me: *Sighs* well that was fun, *Goes back to doing whatever***

**Aisha: Awww… Cheryl Is sad. **

**Rena: Maybe we should leave her alone for now? **

**. . . . . **

**ONE HOUR LATER**

**Raven: Hey guys, when was Cheryl's birthday?**

**Rena: I don't know, I thought you knew Aisha.**

**Aisha: *shakes head no* I thought Chung knew!**

**Chung: I thought Elsword knew! **

**Elsword: I Thought I was the only one that didn't know!**

**Raven: *hmmm* *Sneaks into Cheryl's room and steals laptop***

**Rena: Raven! What are you doing? *whispering loudly***

**Raven: She keeps all of her personal information on her laptop, it's bound to have her birthday on it! **

**Aisha: Do you even know what the password is? **

**Eve: *Cracks knuckles and types***

**ACCESS GRANTED**

**Everyone: What was it?**

**Eve: … I promised I would never tell *walks away***

**Everyone: *Shrugs***

**Raven: *Looking through laptop* April… 22****nd****….**

**Aisha: That was like six months ago…**

**Rena: Ohhhh no… We forgot about her birthday!**

**Chung: Then how come there weren't any parties ever? Or even cake and candles or something? **

**Raven: I… Don't know.**

**Aisha: her parents forgot about her birthday?**

**Elsword: Well now that you mention it…**

**FLASHBACK**

**Me: Hey guys! Any special days coming up? **

**Everyone: *watching Raven and Elsword play video games* **

**Me: Guys?**

**Rena: Isn't Earth day coming up on the 22****nd****?**

**Me: Yeah! And there's another special day too! It's my-**

**Everyone: *Hears a bunch of animal noises***

**Me: Isn't that great?**

**Elsword: … huh? Oh yeah that's great, that's great. *Focused on screen***

**Me: ….. Ok… *Walks away* **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Raven: We are terrible friends… **

**Rena; *Rubs head* We did pelt so many pillows at her yesterday… And she kept yelling stop and that it hurts. And Raven did smash her TV and call her stupid. **

**Aisha: What? I stopped throwing pillows! **

**Rena: Me too!  
>Raven: Ditto!<strong>

**Chung: Same!**

**Everyone: *Stares at Elsword***

**Elsword: o.o what? **

**Raven: *Sighs* We gotta do something nice for her. **

**. . . . . **

**ONE HOUR LATER**

**Everyone: Surprise~! **

**Me: o.o Wha-**

**Raven: *Sighs* We're sorry about forgetting about your birthday. **

**Me: Oh that… I'm over that by now. :)**

**Eve: Lies…**

**Me: Okay so I was a little sad that nobody remembered, maybe I should just stick with the old fashioned way and remind everyone. **

**Everyone: *nods* **

**Seris: We go this piñata of Elsword! And Here's a pillow tied up and stuffed with rocks! *Hands to Cheryl***

**Me: SWEET! *Destroying Elsword piñata* **

**Elsword: D': HEY! I'M SORRY ALRIGHT! **


	16. Animal

**Me: owww, owww, ughhh OUCH! Man this California trip has been painful. *Massaging arms* **

**Rena: Really? What happened? **

**Me: Well… (Yes this is all true sadly)**

**FLAHSBACK:**

**Cousin 1: DO you give up yet? Say you give up. *Has Cheryl by a head lock***

**Me: NOOOOO! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! *Neck cracking* DX **

**. . . . .**

**Me and my other cousin: *On a roller coaster**Everything goes black, but still moving. Going up…** me in the front row and my cousin in the second* (On a one seater) **

**Me: Did I just go blind? D:*Scared***

**Cousin 2: Awesome :D**

**Me: Ohhhh… *black for like a minute* Q.Q **

***Red eyes pop out of nowhere!* **

**Me: *Screams and bangs into the side of the vehicle* **

***Ride frozen* ( PERFECT TIMING Why does god hate me? Q.Q)**

**Worker person: Uhhhh sorry folks we are experiencing some technical difficulties**

***Giant monster thing is stuck reaching out to me***

**Me: *Frozen in screaming position***

**Cousin 2: *Takes picture of Cheryl with phone* Facebook… **

**. . . . . **

**Me: UGHHHHH! ARE WE THERE YET? WE'VE BEEN WALKING LIKE TWENTY MILES Q.Q *feet sore***

**Dad: Ohhhh… I was holding the map upside down. **

**Me: …*Face palm***

**. . . . .**

**Cocoa (The talking African gray parrot): Cocoa~ *Cracking voice***

**Me: Hi Cocoa O: how are you? *Tries to pet* **

**Cocoa: *Bites finger and hangs on***

**Me: OW OW OW! *Swinging hand around* Somebody get this thing off me! **

**Cocoa: *Falls off* Hehheheheh *Copied my evil laugh* *Walks (Waddles?) away* **

**Me: Q.Q**

**. . . . .**

**Me: *Cough cough* *Cracking voice* I think I was screaming too much. Q.Q**

**Cousin 2: Yeah~ You screamed so much a Disneyland, more than anywhere else XD**

**Me: HEY! YOU TRY BEING IN THE FRONT ROW ALL THE TIME! **

**Cousin 2: XD You screamed when the guy dressed as mickey popped up for a picture *Laughing *** off* **

**Me: S-Shut up! *Still cracking voice* I wasn't screaming THAT much…**

**Cousin 1: You screamed more than that five year old girl at the haunted mansion. -.-**

**Me: You can't prove that was me! **

**Cousin 1: *Holds a picture of me screaming and hugging him for dear life at the end when they showed hitch hiking ghosts* **

**Me: … PHOTOSHOPPED! **

**Cousin 2: You screamed more here than at six flags or universal studios or kings dominion or…**

**Me: I GET IT! *storms off mad* **

**. . . . . **

**Cousin 1: Do you give up yet? *holding wrists***

**Me: never Q.Q *cracking* **

**Cousin 1: That's what you get for wanting to wrestle a sixteen year old xD I always win -w-**

**Me: HEY! You're SIX feet, I'm Five foot six! You're a guy too! Q.Q ( how the heck do I get out of this head lock ) Plus, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO WRESTLE IN THE FIRST PLACE DX **

**Cousin 1: True because I always win -w-, just say I'm awesome and I won. **

**Me: NEVER DX **

**. . . . .**

**Me: Now I'm sore almost everywhere T.T I'm not really sure why I was screaming so much that day, it's so unlike me DX (Oh well… I got to laugh at my cousins at six flags, they kept screaming and I was cheering :3)**

**Raven and Elsword: *LMAO***

**Elsword: XD Yep, you screamed so much at Disneyland, ohh hooo hooo ohhh *Wiping tears* *Holding camera* Look look xD**

**Raven: *laughing***

**Me: You guys took pictures? O.o **

**Chung: *Shakes head no* I'm the good character :D**

**Me: *RAGE**Chases***

**Raven and Elsword: *Still laughing while running* **

**All the girls: … *giggles***

**Aisha: *holding another camera and showing pictures***

**. . . . .**

"Evan! Evan!" Elesis shouted as she ran through the forest swatting tree branches away.

"_Where could he have gone?" _her mind buzzed.

She finally found Evan curled up on the side of a cliff, his legs to his chest with his face down.

Elesis walked up to the sad nasod and sat down next to him, waiting in silence for a long few moments.

"What's wrong?" she finally said.

The nasod was silent for a long while, but finally began to talk."My dad was never there for me as a kid. He wasn't even around when I was born. "

"Why?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, that's why I'm afraid to face him. Probably because he never loved me."

The girl sighed, "Even if he wasn't there, I'm sure that he loved you."

The nasod shook his head again. "I'm just a nasod, nothing else to him. You know nothing about the story! So don't try to force yourself into my life!" He yelled facing her and started to cry, teeth clenched and eyes turning red.

Being a perfect nasod also meant being a perfect human, meaning his emotions were as true as any normal humans or animals.

"Evan! I know how you feel! How do you think I felt when my mom and dad had to leave? Your parents had to leave, even Seris parents left!"

"But that's no excuse to the fact that I never ONCE saw my dad in person! You and Seris got to see your parents, but I was left only with my mother who rarely had the time to be around me! Oberon and Ophelia were the only ones I had! Nobody cared about me! I'm not loved!"

Elesis was quiet, "If Oberon and Ophelia were there, then that means someone DID care about you. Maybe your parents never did get enough time with you, that doesn't mean they don't care about you! They probably spent all their time thinking about you! Don't judge them based off of something they can't control."

"But they COULD control it!"

"If they abandoned their work then many innocent lives would've been lost! I'll bet their even working so hard JUST for you! For you to live in a safe world where you can live like a normal person. That's exactly the same as with Seris and I! We always knew they were working so hard for us…"

Evan was silent, he had never really thought about it that way. All his life he was telling himself that he was alone.

"Plus!" Elesis swatted him on the head with a hand, "Whaddya mean you're not loved? WE'RE your new family!"

The boy chuckled, "I guess you're right."

"Just make the most of what you can right now."

The two got up and began walking back to the house. _"Thanks Elesis." _

"Evan? Are you blushing?"

He shook his head wildly, breaking from his daydream, "Huh?"

"Oh… It's nothing."

They were stopped in the middle of the forest by a flash of orange. Evan pushed the girl behind him and pulled out the stump of a sword, a large blade of light formed.

"I see you got one of your weapons back."

"Shhh…"

A paw stepped from a bush, then another. A giant lion was now in front of the two.

"Hello you two love birds." It said with a growl. "I'm looking for an elf they call Rena."

**Me: If anyone would like to hear the tale of how I came up with this fanfic, please read so once upon a time. I was bored right? :D Yeah, bored, yeah I'm pretty sure you've been bored before too so… OKAY so I was bored and started making a list of the most random things that popped into my head.**

**Justin Bieber**

**Cocoa Cola**

**This is Sparta**

**Spongebob's laugh**

**My phone**

**Prankdial**

** (Haven't seen this site? LOOK IT UP NOW!)**

**Then I was thinking about why I made this list, so I decided make a title. I called it, things that make Raven go nuclear. **

**You can choose between, hell yes, hell no, I don't know, Most likely and not very likely, or some other stuff.**

**Justin Bieber: Most likely**

**Cocoa Cola: Well if the can or bottle was shaken too much and squirts into his eyes then most likely.**

**This is Sparta: Well one point of the video is the see the raging face.**

**Spongebob's laugh: Hell yes**

**My phone: I hope so, I want a new phone! Not this cheap thirty dollar phone I've kept for three years!**

** Prankdial : HELL YES XD **

**Then I was thinking, hmmmm… I wonder what would make Raven nuke like crazy… **

**Hmmm ( thirty minutes later) I GOT IT! What if Raven had a son and Alex had a daughter and the daughter… No dad's are more strict with their daughters, so what if Raven had a daughter and Alex had a son and Alex's son proposed to his daughter in front of him? :D?**

**Raven: WHAT! *Nukesx100000* **

**Me: WAIT RAVEN! IT DIDN'T REALLY HAPPEN! *being blown away* RUN IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! DX**


	17. I promise!

**Raven: *Yawns and tries to stretch but get's pulled down* ! *Looks down CHERYL?**

**Me: *Hugging the whole El gang while sleeping***

**Elsword: *Wakes up* Raven! I was just having a good dream and- why is Cheryl hugging us in her sleep?**

**Raven: I don't know she won't wake up! *Whispers***

**Elsword: Oh here, let me take care of it. *Shakes everyone wildly* GET UP YOU LOSERS!**

**Everyone: AHHHHH!**

**Aisha: Elsword I'm gonna murder you- Cheryl? Why are you hugging all of us?**

**Cheryl: No reason…**

**Everyone: *Raises an eyebrow***

**Eve: Were you scared?**

**Cheryl: …**

**Rena: Have you been sneaking to the living room at night to watch scary movies again?**

**Cheryl: NO! What makes you say that? :D? hahaha…**

**FLASHBACK**

***Sirens sounding in the car Asian dude was driving to distract the zombies* *zombie groans and chasing the car in a slow creepy run* *Asian dude driving a sports car at full speed with sirens on**me biting the blankets* DRIVE DRIVE ASIAN GUY! DON'T DIE! YOU'RE THE ONLY CHARACTER IN THE SHOW THAT MAKES THIS FUNNY! DON'T KILL MY FAV CHARACTER DX! AT LEAST LIVE UNTIL THE FIRST SEASON! Q.Q *Screaming***

**. . . . .**

***The police man riding a horse into the supposedly safe town* *Quiet quiet…* *A few zombies come* *Horse screams***

**Officer Shane: Easy easy boy… It's only a few. **

**Me: Or is it? D:**

***keeps riding, makes a turn… ZOMBIE ARMY RUN MO FOE!* **

**Me: O_O o my god… How many actors are there in this show? They are so REAL! **

***Horse falls the zombies eat the horse while the officer is trapped in a tank***

**Me: WHY THE HORSE? -_- **

**(Some other people might not find it creepy, but I'm still 13 TwT)**

**. . . . .**

**Everyone: *Accusing look***

**Raven: Cheryl?~**

**Cheryl: OKAY! I admit it! I was seeing zombie guts and blood in HD on a giant flat screen TV and I got scared! Q.Q**

**Elsword: Walking Dead?**

**Cheryl: *Nods* Very good effects, now ANY movie I see has lame effects… Q.Q IT'S NOT MEANT TO BE RATED TV-14! IT'S MADE TO BE RATED R! IT HAS TO BE DX**

**Raven: Elsword… I told you not to show her the scary movies list on Netflix!**

**Elsword: Pfft, Raven you're such a joy kill Q.Q**

**Cheryl: I'm surprised the only Asian dude in the movie survived the first season… I want him to live! He's hilarious! **

**Rena: Okay, don't talk about or think about it if it was that scary, just go back to sleep**

**Cheryl: *Falls back to sleep instantly***

**Raven: *Gets up***

**Chung: Are you going to put parental controls now?**

**Raven: Heck yeah.**

**. . . . . .**

"W-What do you want with Rena?" Elesis asked now right next to Evan.

"I have something very important to tell her. She must know." The lion said.

"First of all who are you?"

"I am a simple lion who wishes to speak with an elf."

"You're not a SIMPLE lion. You can talk."

"True, but I am a lion that means no harm."

Evan was silent, "Come with us then." He finally said and began walking into the forest.

The red haired girl ran up to him, "Evan! What're you doing? Are you really sure that we can trust him? We just met him!"

"Strangely I have a feeling that I can."

Elesis argued with him throughout the walk, the lion stepping slowly and quietly behind them.

Eventually they made it to the house.

There was Seris resting her head on her brother's shoulder, Raven and Rena sat on the floor together while Chung played with baby Aisha and Elsword.

"Uhh-Umm.. Rena you have a visitor."

The elf looked at them confused, "Really?"

The lion came stepped to the front door pushing the red haired girl and white haired boy away.

"Hello, I have some important matters to discuss with Rena, may I come in?"

"Wh-" Raven started.

Rena held a hand to Raven's just to tell him to stop talking.

"Let him in."

Deep down inside, Rena felt as though she just HAD to trust the strange creature.

The lion came in with no delay, "May I speak to you somewhere private?"

The elf nodded and motioned to her room, the lion followed, everyone watched in wonder. Why was there a lion in the house? Raven went to the door and placed his ear to it, but he didn't hear a peep. He cupped his hands, still nothing. Everyone looked at him, he shook his head and mouthed the words, "I can't hear anything."

So everyone waited in patience, it was a few hours until the lion and elf came out of the room.

Chung held baby Aisha and Elsword close while the teens sat close together waiting. Raven sat on the couch.

The lion jumped out the window.

"We need to close the window." Seris whispered to herself.

The elf sat on the couch next to Raven and sighed.

"What happened?"

Raven asked. All Rena did was shake her head.

Seris ears twitched and she looked down to her feet. "I think they need some time to talk." She whispered to her friends.

"Should we leave?" Elesis whispered back.

Evan nodded and they all walked out in silence. No one realized that it was now sunrise.

"Oh look!" Chung said, Aisha and Elsword clapped and laughed at the beautiful sunrise.

"I-I think I should go take Elsword and Aisha for a walk… And go buy a stroller." He could sense the awkward tension between the confused Raven and depressed Rena.

He stood up and left the room, leaving both the man and elf alone.

The air was silent; it annoyed Raven so he finally began to speak. "What happened?"

Rena was silent.

"Rena?"

She burst into tears and fell down onto Raven's lap, "Raven! It's terrible! And the worst part is… I can't tell anyone."

Raven patted her head and began to hug her, "Why not? You can tell me anything."

"If I did… It would make things even worse than they are already supposed to be." She wailed into Raven's chest.

He gave her a tight embrace, "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you! I promise!"

**Me: Heh… Sry I haven't been updating, I mean with school and all it's nearly impossible x.x I hate 8****th**** grade, what's 9****th**** grade like? T.T If you're not an 8****th**** grader enjoy what time you have! I wish I did D: **

**I miss nap time. **

**K Teacher: Okay kids! Nap time! **

**Kids: *Groans* Do we HAVE to?**

**Middle or High School teacher: Okay kids! Nap time! ( I wish)**

**Everyone: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~! *instant sleep and snoring***

**Me: I wish TwT Okay so I'll try to update every week :D please be patient, and please R&R! it motivates me :D I also made this poll because I wanted to and it sounded interesting, one question is, if you could hang out with any Elsword character who would it be? And the other is Which anime character are you most like? You can find the question on my Fanfiction page here, sry in the anime question I don't have ALL animes. Just some I know that are popular. **


	18. A Trail You Cannot See

**Me: Today was the worst day EVER**

**Raven: *sigh* what happened this time? **

**Me: My English teacher is accusing me of cheating, I have a C+ on my math test, 18/22 DX, My whole body was in pain, my feet, my stomach and my back, I almost choked at lunch today! And when we were doing the mile run for PE there was bird S*** everywhere! (luckily I dodged it but it used up more energy) I walked the whole day with ripped pants! YOU DON'T EVEN WANNA KNOW WHERE IT WAS RIPPED!**

**Rena: How'd they rip? **

**Me: Idk my mom dropped me off to school and when I got out of the car and it just…**

**Raven: Watch the language Cheryl.**

**Me: *eats two buckets of fried chicken***

**Elsword: ahhh she's upset o.o **

**Aisha: oh Cheryl always eating her problems away -w- **

**Chung: *sparkling* it's okay Cheryl just think of happy things :D **

**Eve: Indeed, happy thoughts are the best solution to stop anger. **

**( I always see ads on this website for Elsword… so that means the company knows this site really well? I think. O_o does that mean a GM could be reading the fanfics? )**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHA~! I ALWAYS GET A'S ON VIDEO GAMES! I AM SO AWESOME MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Elsword: No you didn't you're still a B rank on Elsword**

**Me: *lightning bolt of realization* O.O *starts logging on to Elsword while the TV is on the movie Mulan* YOU WILL DIE SS RANKS! DX **

**Aisha: yaaa not gonna happen XD**

**TV: BE A MAN~! *soldiers in kimonos and makeup***

**. . . . .**

"Hmmm… I wonder what that lion said to Rena." Elesis wondered out loud.

"Who knows? I'm just worried." Evan stated.

Seris was silent.

"Seris why are you so quiet?" The red haired girl asked.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing?"

"Trust me, it's never nothing. I would've learned that by now. So spill it!"

She sighed, "I just felt a massive dark energy wave, but it seems so… Unfamiliar? But familiar at the same time. Like dejavu. It feels like it's coming closer, but I don't know where it's coming from. Like it concealing itself."

"Here, let me try." Elesis closed her eyes and summoned her staff out, she held it out and took deep breaths, concentrating. "I'm sort of feeling something too…"

"I don't think that's something we should ignore." Evan said, "You don't know what direction it's coming from?"

"I can kind of feel it coming from that way, but… It's like a maze." The black haired girl pointed her finger in the direction. "But, it could be coming from there too."

"Let's just split up." Code X said.

And so they did.

. . . . .

"Aisha stop fighting with Elsword!" Chung was pushing the new stroller meant for two children, everyone that passed by looked at the sight so happily. Elsword and Aisha were of course fighting over something stupid.

Aisha paused in silence, "Evil!" She screamed. Elsword was startled, "Evil!"

Chung paused.

The baby red head pointed to himself, but Aisha shook her head furiously. "Evil!" She pointed in one direction, then another, then another.

"Aisha? What's wrong?"

"EVIL!"

Chung looked in all directions, he didn't see anything. _"Does Aisha sense something I do not?" _Out of the corner of his eye he saw something, was that Eve?

"Chung!" She yelled gasping for breath as she finally reached him. She had a very worried expression on her face. Oberon and Ophelia looked extremely beaten up and so were Moby and Reby!

"Eve! What's wrong?"

"Some strange creature attacked William, his lab has been completely destroyed! I tried to stop them, but there were just too many! And now I lost William!"

. . . . .

_"Why? WHY! Why are these things trashing my lab? The GREAT ME'S LAB!" _William was hiding in a closet full of chemicals watching his lab being destroyed through the door knob. _"Oh well… At least I snuck the potion out, I don't know what's worse, being killed by THOSE guys or NUKE man." _He shivered. _"That pathetic Eve was KO'd in less than a second! ( Ahhhh ganging, an easy way to pvp XD ) And to think she just left me here all alone! Those things look so scary… How am I going to get outta here!" _He searched around for an exit.

"Find it! Find it or you'll all go starving tonight!" There was a whip sound, and sounds like a banshee mixed with a monsters screaming followed.

_"I wonder what they're looking for." _William thought, he finally found an air vent which he could fit through perfectly at his baby phoru state! (yes he look like your pet once it hatches from a crystal XD)

"FREEDOM!" he screamed, wrong move William…

The monster's sniffed around the closet, but William quickly ran through the air vent for his life. _"Oh nuts…" _

. . . . .

_"Why do I have to search through the forest?" _Code X complained to himself, _"Something usually happens in the forest." _

He sighed and sat on a tree stump, but quickly got up, there was a giant claw mark engraved into it, he looked forward and saw many more. He followed the trail, it led directly to Williams lair. Of course Code X jumped in.

**Me: I'm having such weird moments… This morning… I heard music from Mulan (The scene where the captain found out she was a girl and the whole army left her in the snow), and was like, "oh is the movie mulan going to be on Disney junior today?" XD then… I came home turned the TV on and…. THERE IT IS! Then I heard a lion king dubstep (that I found while I was surfing youtube a long time ago), and next on TV was lion king? And it was NOT coming from a computer! IT WASN'T COMING FROM ANYTHING! DX**

**Everyone: o_o**

**Elsword: You watch Disney junior?**

**Me: XD no, but that's not the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me, I missed some phone call from an ad, and was like, "Oh it's going to turn into One Missed call." (the horror movie) XD then I turned the TV on and THERE IT WAS! **

**Elsword: So you're TV psychic? XD **

**Me: ….. I guess XD **

**Raven: You still watch disney channel? **

**Me: HEY! Only when I'm bored. You're NEVER too old for Disney channel :P**

**Aisha: Hmmm! So what's going to be on at 7:30 am on Disney channel? O.o**

**Me: Idk I never watch at 7:30 **

**Aisha: GUESS WOMAN!**

**Me: Alright! D: ummm… Suite Life on Deck? :D? (I just guessed cause I like xP) **

**Aisha: HA! We'll see in the morning!**

_**The Next morning.**_

**Me: … o.o I AM TV psycic… **

**Everyone: o_o **


	19. Chaos

**Me: I'm… Mad….**

**Rena: Why? o.o**

**Me: I remembered why I quit Elsword…**

**Raven: Why? **

**Me: This girl…**

**Elsword: What girl?**

**Me: I can't say her name, but….. SHE'S A TOTAL JERK THAT ACTS LIKE YOUR FRIEND AT FIRST THEN WHEN SHE GETS BORED OF YOU SHE GETS NEW FRIENDS AND IGNORES YOU, SHE BASICALLY SAYS ITS OKAY TO BULLY PEOPLE ONLINE BECAUSE THERE ARE A BUNCH OF OTHER PEOPLE TO BE FRIENDS WITH, ON HER YOUTUBE PAGE SHE SAYS SHE'S AGAINST BULLYING BUT SHE HERSELF IS A BULLY, SHE'S ****ELEVEN (11) ****AND SHE'S HAD SEX ON THE GAME WITH FIVE GUYS IN A YEAR, SHE WANTS TO BE A CHEERLEADER AND SHE WANTS TO BE THE CENTER OF ATTENTION FOR EVERYTHING! SHE KICKED ME OUT OF GUILDS BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT ME TO TALK TO HER FRIENDS ALTHOUGH THEY WERE MY FRIENDS TOO! SHE KICKED ME FROM A GUILD AND SAID "LEAVE ME ALONE!" AND I WAS LEAVING HER ALONE! I WAS TALKING TO MY FRIENDS IN THAT GUILD I DIDN'T GIVE A S*** ABOUT HER! AND SHE JUST LOVES DRAMA, SHES A VIRUS IN THE GAME THAT MAKES PEOPLE NOT WANT TO PLAY! I HATE PEOPLE LIKE HER THAT ACT LIKE EVERYTHING HAS TO BE ABOUT THEM! AND SHE HATES ME BECAUSE I ANNOY HER? I DON'T EVEN TALK TO HER ANYMORE HOW DO I ANNOY HER? AND I WASN'T BEING ANNOYING I WAS TRYING TO MAKE CONVERSATION! TWO OF HER BFs FLIRTED WITH ME AND SHES MAD AT ME? WTF… I CALLED HER STUPID BECAUSE HER LOGIC ON BULLYING IS ALL WRONG! SHE SAYS ITS OKAY TO BULLY PEOPLE ONLINE BECAUSE THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE, SHE SAYS ITS OKAY TO IGNORE THE PEOPLE THAT STAND UP TO YOU IF YOU'RE A BULLY, AND ON HER YOUTUBE PAGE SHE SAYS STAND UP TO BULLYING? XD THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I DID, SHE KEPT KICKING ME OUT OF A GUILD I JOINED TO BE WITH MY FRIEND NOT TO ANNOY HER! SHE LOVES DRAMA! I STOOD UP TO HER AND SHE SAID "Yes I do ACT nice to people." SHES JUST LIKE MY SISTER, A GOLD DIGGING LOSER THAT WANTS EVERYTHING TO BE ABOUT THEM AND BLAMES OTHER PEOPLE FOR CAUSING DRAMA WHEN ITS REALLY HER THAT CREATES IT, SHE ALSO ACTS NICE TO PEOPLE SHE DOESN'T KNOW BUT AFTER AWHILE SHE STARTS BEING MEAN TO YOU! That virus….**

**Raven: O.O whoa whoa! Slow down! Don't go complaining and yelling her name or you're going to end up to her level!**

**Me: NEVER! Well I didn't say her name, but shes in the guild…. **

**Everyone: *Doggie tackles* **

**Aisha: You're too good of a person to be like that Cheryl D: **

**Eve: Do not go so low like her!**

**Me: *sighs* curses my goodness… Fine I won't say her name, but her name starts with….**

**Aisha: *puts Cheryl to sleep***

**Chung: SO that's why Cheryl hasn't been updating lately… She's been playing Elsword.**

**Rena: And she's failing school, has guitar, tennis, extra classes, reading to kids at hospitals, parent troubles, chores, school work… **

**Elsword: OKAY!**

**. . . . .**

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

**Me: Aisha? Are you SERIOUSLY reading the twilight books from my sister's room?**

**Aisha: Yeah, well I wanted to see what was so great about them. I'm bored can you just tell me what happens?**

**Me: A summary? **

**Aisha: Ya? **

**Me: Blade Master, Reckless Fist GET OVER HERE!**

**RF: WHAT?! I WAS LOOKING FOR THE TV REMOTE! **

**BM: Hiii~ Cheryl~ (Not sure why BM is portrayed as a happy go lucky)**

**Me: *grabs RF takes him to one side* STAND HERE.**

**RF: -.-**

**Me: *takes BM to other side* STAND HERE.**

**BM: k~**

**Me: okay so this is the summary… *Deep breaths* EDWARD *looks at RF* NO JACOB *looks at BM* EDWARD! JACOB! NO EDWARD! JACOB! NO NO! JACOB DON'T GO! EDWARD EDWARD *looks like I'm having a seizure looking from side to side with sparkles* EDWARD DX *gets a basketball and stuffs it under my shirt* *pretends to die* **

**RF: Wth….**

**Me: *gets up* Rawr I want to suck ur blood :P FIN~ **

**Aisha and BM: *claps* :D….**

**. . . . .**

**Me: O.O is that a pic of Seris? SHE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE RENA! **

**Raven: WHAT? *looks***

**Me: hmmm she looks more like aisha with long hair… Like that costume military ( or was it something else? )pink hair…**

**Rena: o.o wow your right. **

**Me: Pink hair? Blue eyes? What's the resemblance? **

**Person who uploaded: I'm convinced on my head cannon now, which is that Raven identifies women by their breast size :U**

**Me: O.O XD! *lol for an hour* **

**. . . . . **

Code X walked through the sewers, it was quiet… Too quiet, so he glided at full speed to the laboratory.

Eventually he reached his destination. Of course he saw what he expected, unidentified monsters. They looked exactly like mini versions of the Dark Nephilim, except, he wouldn't call them MINI.

"Alex?"

A strange blue haired man looked his way. "You? I thought you were gone for good." He sighed, "Oh well, it's not like you can stop me anyways." He patted his blade.

Code X was quiet, he'd dealt with Alex before, but he sensed a powerful aurora around him. It was puzzling yet so clear at the same time.

"How could you get such a powerful aurora so suddenly?"

The blue haired man laughed, "It was actually pretty easy. I just sealed a deal with the Demon king to join his alliance, not much to it. I just agreed and instant power! Even more than you have."

"I am not powerful." The white haired boy shook his head, "just a bomb waiting to go off."

"Programmed with Eve's intelligence and Raven's rage of course…. Heh… Funny how I used to fear you and now your just another nasod waiting to be a pile of scraps." He cracked his neck, "but sadly you aren't my target today. I just needed that stupid potion William was working on."

"The potion…" The boy looked around the lab, it was trashed and there was no sign or William anywhere.

"The pathetic rodent scurried away before we could catch it."

Code X sighed in relief, _"I hope it is finished now." _

"Anyway, how about you just let me kill you now so I won't have to get my hands dirty later? I'll make it quick if you don't resist, but even try to use that bomb inside of you, EVERYONE loses."

"I already know that…" he squeezed his fists together and prepared to fight. Code X's weapons were his arms.

"Humph, oh well, you'll be dead no matter how much you resist."

Alex was more powerful than ever! He flashed right before Code X and slashed! A deep cut went through his shirt, and black blood started to flow out.

The boy acted as though It was nothing and attacked back, jabbing with his claws and slashing, he hit Alex a few times, but it was nothing.

"Like I said, I'm stronger than you now. Anyways you're not my prior target at the moment, but I'll be happy to fight you again." With that said he slashed Code X straight through his chest. It was a deep cut.

"See you soon." He jumped out and vanished.

Code X simply lay there. "Code X… Sleep mode." He breathed with a croaking voice, claw to his chest.

. . . . .

Elesis walked through the empty streets, _"I haven't seen anything!" _she sighed, I wonder when mom and dad are going to be normal again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone… No SOMETHING came running at the speed of light and crashed into Elesis leg.

"William?"

He gasped for breath. "Here's your stupid potion! Now please leave me alone forever!" He threw a potion into her hands and continued screaming and still running toward the town.

"_What was that about? Well the good news is that it's been less than three weeks." _She examined the colored liquid.

"I'll be taking that Elesis." Crow's hand appeared in front of her eyes.

She jumped back, "Whoa Crow!"

"Yo." He held his hand up.

"What do you want with this?"

"Just helping out my dad." He said coolly and leaned against a building. "Resist? Okay."

Before Elesis could say anything back, they heard something. _Tack. Tack. Tack. _Someone was approaching.

"Alex?"

"The one and only." He sighed.

"Dad?"

"Hello son."

"What're you doing here? H-How'd you get here?"

"Easy really, but that's not why I'm here. Elesis, if you know what's good for you you'll give me that potion."

The red haired girl held it close, "No way!" She tried to teleport away, but something was blocking her power.

"Don't even think about leaving." Alex sighed.

Elesis took her staff and threw it straight at the air, It sizzled and came back, _"Of course there's a force field. Always a force field." _

"I have no time for this." He pulled his hand to his chest as though there were strings attached to his fingers.

The potion literally flew out of Elesis hands and crashed. "Wha-!" she looked at the broken bottle frozen.

The strings from Alex's fingers flashed and disappeared. "Too easy." He chuckled to himself.

Crow was watching the whole thing. He didn't know what to do. He was just so happy his dad was alive.

"Oh and son."

"Huh?" Crow looked to his father. He saw a bright flash.

Alex chuckled darkly to himself and held up a bottle of white light, "Thanks for being such a great helper." And walked away.

. . . . .

**Me: I'm so emo….. no wonder I wrote that Dead Wrong Choice fanfic… I was emo O.o ( still am)**

**Raven: why? o.o **

**Me: Look at my grades :D They're so beautiful~ C-, D+, C, B-, B-**

**Everyone: O.O **

**Me: I'm a fail *get a knife* **

**Everyone: *Slow and dramatic NOOOOO***

**Me: *cuts up a salad* FAIL FAIL FAIL DX I'M A FAIL. **

**Eve: Well have you been paying attention in class?**

**Me: YES! I've been paying attention, doing the homework, doing extra homework, extra credit, extra classes, EXTRA classes for my EXTRA classes, extra-long study time 3:00 to 7:30, and I'm failing? **

**Everyone: …..**

**Me: I'm a fail, fail, fail, don't deserve to live. Not to mention, my mom says im getting fat, no one's home, guess what she leave for dinner?**

**FLASHBACK: *at school, a sandwich for lunch… Just a sandwich.* *At home, half a plate of spinach a pinch of rice and meat.* For Daughter note on it *Another plate next to it, meat meat, more meant, one fourth veggies, and half rice* For Dad…And I can't eat anything else.**

"**If your hungry drink some water and eat some grapes" *only get a mini cup full***

**Cycle goes**

***bullied at school, failing school, faces muscle pain, has to limp around everywhere, faces depression, gets nothing to eat, studies for 3-4 hours, gets nothing else to eat, is only happy on computer, reads, cries myself to sleep, doesn't get a good night sleep, wakes up tired in the morning, possibly has a cold too.* **

**. . . . .**

**Me: T.T **

**Raven: Where's the muscle pain coming from? **

**Me: Overstraining during excersice. **

**. . . . .**

**Me: phew, just jogged for an hour TwT; **

**When my mom gets home**

**Mom: Did you excersice today? **

**Me: Yeah :D**

**Mom: Do another hour. **

**Me: o.o **

**Then I have PE….. **


	20. Wrong Conclusions

**Me: I'm emo and I know it :P**

**Raven: That's not good. **

**Me: My friend died thanks for asking :D**

**Everyone: …..**

**Me: Oh well… It happens **

"Mfffff…" Crow mumbled as he lifted himself up. He looked up, Elesis was standing right above him, eyes glowing red.

"Crow…."

"E-Elesis." He sat up and began scooting away. She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and lifted him off the ground.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WE WERE SO CLOSE TO FINALLY FIXING MY PARENTS! BUT YOU JUST HAD TO BE THERE!" She slapped him till his cheeks were rosy.

He laughed, "Oh well, at least I helped my dad."

"You still care about your dad after what he did to you?"

"Hey! I was happy to lend him my power!"

"Well I hope your happy lending him ALL your power, as in your actual life force, because he also took THAT from YOU! You're lucky I have too big of a heart to let you die."

"What?"

"I'll admit I sort of saw that coming; considering how cruel your father is."

"You're lying!"

"I'M NOT." She threw him to the ground, "Well if that's how you're going to repay me for saving your life then I should never have done it! Next time I won't be so generous!" And she stomped away.

Crow was in shock, his own father tried to kill him, and he was saved my ELESIS of all people?

. . . . .

Seris walked through town, _"I wonder where everyone is. I couldn't find them and that mysterious dark energy just vanished… Where are they?" _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!" Something ran straight into her leg.

"W-William?"

"HERE! TAKE THIS! SORRY I GAVE ELESIS THE WRONG POTION! THAT OTHER ONE I GAVE HER WAS MEAN'T ONLY FOR _ME_! I HOPE YOUR FRIENDS HAVEN'T DRUNK IT YET! OTHERWISE THERE PHORU'S BY NOW!" he threw the bottle into Seris hands and continued running.

The girl looked at the little phoru go, _"What was that?" _

. . . . .

Raven watched Rena as she painted a picture.

"_Painting lets me express myself." _He remembered her say.

The lion business was still picking at his mind, _"What were they saying in that room? I didn't even hear them say anything." _ He wanted to find out NOW.

"What are you painting?" he asked.

"Not really sure, I'm not much of an artist." The elf put the paintbrush down, wiped her fingers off with a towel and tilted her head to see it at a different angle. "I think it's a tiger."

"A tiger? Why?"

She shrugged and walked to the table to see it from a distance, "I guess the patterns on their bodies make them extremely beautiful. (are there even tigers or lions in Elsword? XD)

"Rena, what did that lion say?"

"Ohhh that… Not much, I'm not even sure why I was crying." She laughed awkwardly.

"I already know you're lying." He sighed and took her hand, he slammed it down on the table and leaned extremely close to her so their eyes met. "Rena , you can tell me anything you know."

Rena blushed cherry red. She didn't know what to say. "Y-You're just doing this to get some information out of me." She tried to wriggle her hand out of his grip, but he was too strong.

"I just want to help you, you look so sad." He kissed her on the forehead. (yaaa nice way to get some info Raven, seduction XDDDDDD ahhh I make myself laugh :'D)

"R-Raven, I can't tell you, it might mess up a lot of things."

He sighed. "Well, if you say so, but just remember, if you ever need someone to talk to you, you can always talk to me."

"Thanks Raven, I'll always remember that."

. . . . .

"Did you destroy the potion yet?~" A voice hissed.

"Yes I did, Demon King, it was too easy."

"Oh really now was it?"

Alex looked at the demon king's eyes.

"Because are you sure you destroyed the right potion?"

"Y-Yes."

"WELL I SEE YOU HAVE FAILED TO REALIZE THAT THE POTION YOU DESTROYED WAS THE WRONG ONE!" The bat held up a mirror and replayed the event when William ran into Seris.

"W-What?"

"NOW GO BACK BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" He hissed and teleported Alex away.

"Hmmmm… Seris, you seem to fail to realize what massive negative energy you have."

. . . . .

**Me: *cuts myself in the corner***

** Raven: O.o CHERYL *tackles***

** Me: * actually cutting self with a carrot so it leaves water marks* **

** Elsword: Relax, even though she says she's emo she never hurts herself.**

** Me: What did the corn say to his dad?**

** Rena: ummm o.o**

** Me: Hi Popcorn! **

** Eve: She is going crazy. **

** Me: Oh my gosh I know you! *hugs eve* I know those fish too! *points to dead frozen fish* I met them in a past life :D *sparkle sparkle***

** Chung: o.o**

** Me: PIKACHU! *glomps chung***

** Chung: o.o whatta what?**

** Aisha: I wonder if she character changes like they do in Shugo Chara :D  
>Elsword: Why the hell are you talking about shugo chara?<strong>

** Aisha: :I Well its weird how Cheryl just keeps changing personalities so easily.**

** Elsword: Nahh, she's just going crazy, this is so normal. **

** 5 hours later**

** Me: *back to normal* *reading a book* Wow this is SO WEIRD…**

** Raven: What?  
><strong> 

** Me: In this book there's a character named Raven who's a girl with black hair and white highlights and she works in a café called EL DUNGEON XD Either an extreme coincidence or the author's played elsword before. **

** Raven: O.o**

** Me: This is so weird xD **

** Raven: when was it published?**

** Me: 2009 :P**

** Raven: Probably and extreme coincidence. **

** Me: Yaaa I just don't have anything to talk about for a skit right now xD**

** Raven: Offf course. **

** Me: Wait I have an idea! *rides a magic flying llama down a rainbow of skittles* **

** Raven: …. Great improvising. **


	21. Just another Cheryl moment xD

**Me: I think… I just got attacked by angry Raven x Rena fans o.o…**

** Raven: O.o **

** FLASHBACK**

***in practice pvp room*  
>Forgot her name: OH MY GOD! I KNOW YOU! <strong>

** Me: o.o huh?**

** FHN: YOUR THAT GIRL THAT MAKES THE RAVEN X AISHA STORIES! **

** Me: yeah :)**

** FHN: YOU CONVERTED MY FRIENDS TO RAVEN X AISHA!**

** Me: Cool :3**

** Other person: That's her!? **

** FHN: I WILL MURDER YOU!**

** *Pvp start two other people join in***

** Person 1: WHERE IS SHE!? I'M GOING TO MURDER HER! **

** Person 2: RAVEN X RENA FANS UNITE XD **

** Me: Ohhhh sh**zu… *my team doesn't even help XD gets ganged Sharp fall! Wins! Leaves game!***

** . . . . .**

** Me: And that is what happened :3**

** Elsword: *LMAO* ladies and gentlemen! Raven x Rena fans most wanted XD ChocoPieCheryl everybody! **

** *imaginary applause* **

** Me: XD thank you thank you, I have converted about 15 people I know so far XD**

** Aisha and Raven: *Slowly moving away from each other looking opposite ways***

** Me: Dawwww~ :D **

** So yeah, I haven't been updating lately or the chapters aren't as good because I'm busy being chased by angry Raven x Rena fans and doing homework XD **

** . . . . .**

** *Cough cough* Okay so I've noticed lately my stories have been getting a lot of views xD and also I'm sort of being copied by some people. I'm not saying it's a bad thing since I know this is a fanfiction site so people are allowed to copy, but I know a Shugo Chara writer with a lot of popular fanfics, REALLY popular. People copied from them and she asked for some sort of copyright note? So I'm wondering if you're supposed to do that or what. I really don't care about the little things like one sentence or one chapter things, but the whole story o.o ….. Yeah my story Elsword Luv XD someone made their own rated M version of it. I know she's already read mine because she already favorite it and everything so… *coughs* Yeah, I don't know how to feel I've never been copied before. Oh well, just a heads up if you do plan to copy an idea. **

** . . . . . **

** Me: I'm bored… T.T**

** Elsword: Yeah….**

** Me: School has totally taken all of my magical funny powers away DX I can't think of funny things anymore! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO*takes deep breath* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO**

**Raven: *tapes Cheryl mouth shut* = . = I just woke up from a nap… AND I AM NEVER HAPPY WHEN I WAKE UP TO YOU PEOPLE! *_* **

**Everyone: *running for our lives* **

** . . . . .**

** Me: Huhhhh~ *checking email* *clicks link set by friend* *sees video of people bobbing their heads to the song what is love*o.o**

** Elsword: You got trolled :P **

** Me: I wish someone would make an Elsword version of this with Raven at the driver's seat, elsword next to him and chung in the back XD **

** Eve: Well, Raven is old enough to drive. **

** All the boys: o.o … no**

** Aisha: In the background behind the car glitters flying everywhere and getting defeated XD **

** Me: Epic way to play Elsword :D**

** Rena: Just literally drive through it. **

** Boys: *Embarrassed at that image* **

** Elsword: Yeah and we run over the girls too *cracks knuckles* **

** . . . . .**


	22. From Cheryl: OTL

**Me: I'm very sorry I haven't been working on this fanfic recently. I've been having writers block on it… I know what's supposed to happen next but I just don't know HOW to write it x.x Whenever I want to start making a new chapter well….**

**. . . . .**

** Me: Oh god… I need to work on this fanfic. *Opens blank page* :D….. *hands over keyboard* :D…..*Five minutes later* :D….. *10 minutes later* :D… C'mon hands…. Don't be shy just move :D… hmmm…. Maybe I need a snack! :D *goes to eat* *comes back* OKAY! BACK TO WORK! *hands over keyboard* :D….*forty minutes later* *while listening to music* :D… Maybe I need…. A nap? *sleeps, wakes up* *hands over keyboard again and so on and so forth* **

**. . . . .**

** Me: Sooooo yeahhhh~ The writer's block will probably end soon, but when I get a writer's block that big… O.o I'm so sorry T.T *bows down on floor* OTL I don't know what to do to end my writers block….. But all I know is that if I have it for too long, I might eventually forget the story… HELP ME PLEASE~ DX *grabs onto readers leg and holds on* **

** Raven: Cheryl…. Leave the poor reader alone. **

** Me: DX *keeps holding on and will never let go until writers block is gone* **

** Aisha: poor readers, they're going to have to drag Cheryl around with them all day XD**

** Me: I will haunt everyone until the writer's block is gone~ o w o MUHAHAHAHAHAHA~ happy early Halloween. **

** Elsword: Wait you'll be with them in the bathroom and bed?**

** Me: …. No I'll let go until their done x.x and sleep on the floor, but u get the point. **


	23. Back to Normal!

** Elsword: Hmmmm~ Have you guys ever wondered who the world's BIGGEST Raven x aisha fan is? **

** Aisha: Who knows, maybe there is someone who likes the pairing more than Cheryl.**

** Rena: Well all I know is that she's converted about 30 people so far xD **

** Raven and Aisha: hmmmm *looking away from each other***

** Chung: It would definitely be someone who wrote a lot of Raven x Aisha fanfics. **

** Rena: Cheryl wrote the very first one. **

** Me: …. Stop talking you're going to make angry Raven x Rena fans appear in my dreams…**

** Elsword: someone who's drawn a lot of Raven x aisha pics but hasn't uploaded them yet due to shyness…**

** Me: *burning papers in the background***

** Chung: Probably someone with a giant collage in her room (poster of things that represent you) And put her favorite pairings next to each other surrounded by dragons, zombies, undead unicorns, guns, and pie. **

** (Yeahhhhhh…. XD weird collage)**

** Me: *burns that too***

** Rena: Then there's only one person that can be…. **

Alex walked through the streets sighing_, "I failed such an important mission."_ He went through the city_, "That damned Elesis… When I see her I'll kill her."_ He looked around, _"Where do I even_ _start? Right I have to find Seris before she gets back to Raven." _

_"You idiot! You're already too late!"_ Demon King shrieked_. "They have already been cured!"_

"I-I'm sorry sir!" Alex's head pained, his heart thumped quickly.

"You better be! Exactly how do you plan to make up for this hmm~? Or should I just kill you now?"

His heart was beating faster and faster, "Give me one more chance! I promise you I'll kill them all! I'll kill them all so you will be free to do what you want to in the future!"

The pain was gone, "In the process you must kill your son as well then. Will you be willing to do that?"

"Too easy."

. . . . .

"Whoa~ Does it feel great to be back to normal!" Elsword stretched his arms and yawned.

"Although I'm glad to be back… I was happy as a baby! All of my powers had returned!" Aisha sobbed.

"Well just be thankful Seris came." Rena sighed happily, "No more babysitting, they grow up so fast." She teased.

"Actually they'll never grow up." Raven chuckled and threw Elsword his sword.

"I missed fighting with you!" he snuggled with it.

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOO stupid writers block! This is all I could get out…**

** Aisha: Don't worry Cheryl! You'll beat it!**

** Raven: why have you been making so many other fanfics and can't really work with this one?**

** Me: It's this thing I usually have, basically my mind gets a bunch of ideas and imagines a lot of things so I have to write it down or else my head starts to hurt, so basically my ideas for this fanfic start drowning… It's weird, but hey it's me so yeah of course it's weird xD **

** Seris, Crow, Elesis, and Evan: *Drowning***

** Me: DX *trying to save them*While I try to save them, if you haven't already I made this new poll on my profile, the question is. Do you think Cheryl could survive a zombie attack? XD **

** Raven: Yes**

** Rena: Yes**

** Eve: Most likely.**

** Aisha: Yep**

** Chung: Yup **

** Elsword: Give her a chainsaw and we're all dead. **


	24. We have to get back

Code X gasped, "Alex!" He sat up looking at from side to side on the sewer floor. Several mickys were nipping at his shoes; he kicked them away and stood up.

"I have to find the others and make sure they are okay." He glided through the sewers and climbed to the surface.

He glided through the tattered forest, trees were torn up and the brown and black dirt had swallowed the green grass, several giant footprints created a path leading towards the darkness.

_"Perhaps I should follow… But shouldn't I warn the others first?" _

, , , , ,

Elesis ran into the house gasping for breath, "Guys I have some terrible ne-" She saw Elsword and Aisha standing tall and grown up. "Mom! Dad!" She ran up to them and hugged them to death. They hugged her back, since they had heard the whole story and knew that this was their daughter.

"Was it about the potion? Because that was the wrong one." Seris said.

"Really? That's great!" She continued hugging her parents.

"It's great to see you Elesis."

Tears dripped from the girls eyes.

"I hate to break up the lovely moment, but I have something important to say." Evan came into the room, holding several complex gadgets. "Now that our mission is complete, we need to get Crow an Alex, then we have to leave."

"Leave? So soon?" Rena seemed a bit disappointed at this.

"Well of course." Seris started, "If we stay for too long it WILL affect the future."

Evan mixed a few chemicals together, "The problem is that I don't think we have the right materials to create the portal."

Elesis stopped the embrace with her parents, "That's right. We needed the moonstone to get through time."

"I don't think we'll find one here." Evan shook his head. "Last time we found it out of pure luck."

Raven looked at the children in disbelief, "You came here without knowing how to come back?" He was amazed.

"Y-Yeah." Seris stuttered rubbing her head.

The door slammed opened, Code X came in gasping for breath. Gashed and bloody.

"X! What happened to you?" The black haired girl rushed to his side.

"I got in a fight with Alex, but I am okay."

"No, you're not!" Seris was worried, "You have giant cuts going through your flesh!"

"I can heal him." Aisha came over.

Code X motioned for them to stop, "Do not worry, I am a quick healer." The cuts began slowly closing up on their own. Rena grabbed a cloth, soaked it in water and began wiping off the blood.

"Where did you last see him?" Elesis asked.

"He was in William's lab."

"Dang it… He keeps moving everywhere." Elesis sighed remembering how Alex had attacked Crow.

**Me: Well this writers block is slowly going away :) **

** Aisha: You go Cheryl! *whistles* **

** Me: I'm afraid of going to sleep. **

** Raven: Why?**

** Me: A dream.**

** Eve: What dream?**

** Me: You know the music vid gangnam style?**

** Everyone: yeah. **

** Me: Okay so basically in my dream it was the Elsword gang doing the vid xD I was walking on a beach, I see BM raven with glasses on and singing and doing the beginning with LK elsword with the potion gone wrong big head XD Then BM walking down with VP and WS while a bunch of Elshards r flying at them (I was in the background catching them) XD and then I went to an elevator and the elevator scene was… Rune slayer doing that special move and RF singing underneath. O_o Then the dance battle between BM and RF XD and yeah :D **

** Everyone: ….**

** Elsword: Cheryl, your dreams are messed up. **

** Me: Elsword your love life is messed up. **

** Elsword: …. To shay **


End file.
